The Girl That Stole His Heart
by boritandre32
Summary: Edde and Loren are just friends. Loren is happily dating Cam while Eddie is wishing it was he who was dating Loren. But after Cam is caught cheating on Loren with Adriana, no one can find Loren. Eddie is the only one who knows where she is. Will this be his only chance at the women he loves, or will she reject him? *Story is better. I suck at summaries.* *Some adult language used.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loren was sitting at the coffee shop on her break when Mel, he best friend walked in.

"You know what today is?"

"Buy one donut get one free day?" Loren smiled.

"Oh come on, I know you're excited about you're 3 month anniversary with Cam!"

Loren smiled, "He's taking me out to dinner at 6, and then we're going to the fair.""Ugh so romantic. Make sure you pay the guy to stop the Ferris wheel when you guys are at the top."

Loren laughed, "I just can't believe it's been 3 months!"

"I know I thought you would have dumped him for Eddie when Eddie dumped Chloe."

"No, Eddie and I are just friends.""Hard to believe we tried to sneak into his concert"

"I know we were crazy fan girls weren't we?"

They laughed and talked until Adam came in and Loren had to go back to work. About an hour later Loren was making herself a coffee to go when Cam scared her.

"HEY!" he said creeping up behind her. She spilled her, thankfully iced, coffee down her shirt and pants, ruining them completely.

"Cam!"

"Sorry babe." He kissed her as she came out from behind the counter getting ready to end her shift.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to be positive we're on after my practice."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to go change. But I'll see you after my session with Eddie"

"Alright see you then" Cam said as he walked Loren to her car.

She started the car and texted Eddie. **'Gonna be a little late. I have to change my clothes.'**

She drove home to an empty house. Her mom left her a note on the wall.

'_Out with Don. Be gone till late xoxox Mom'_

Loren sneered. She hated her mom dating Don Masters. Not only because he is Adriana's dad but because she could tell there was something not right with him. He's a player, she can feel it. She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. Her phone vibrated, Eddie texted her back. **'Hurry here; songwriting isn't fun unless you're here '**

She smiled and got ready to meet Eddie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie was sitting at his and Loren's spot. They tried writing songs in a studio, at the club and everywhere really but here is where their minds really click. They've written 3 songs now and Eddie was ecstatic. With Loren's help, his record label was getting what they wanted and he was having fun writing songs. He saw her walk up with foam cooler. That was their deal; he brings the guitar, she brings the food. He quickly checked his breath and stood up to take the cooler from her.

"Hey Loren," he said hugging her, "have fun at work?"

"Yeah because I love dealing with stuck up rich kids from school and smelling like coffee all the time." They laughed.

"You smell fine. Ready to get started?"

"Yeah, but I have to leave early today." She said sitting down.

"What why?"

"Well, tonight is my 3 month anniversary with Cam."

"Oh, okay." He didn't know why but this really bothered him. He didn't like Cam. Something about him just rubbed him the wrong way and he would be damned to see him hurt Loren.

For the next few hours they laughed and wrote lyrics to their new song. It seemed like 10 minutes went by when Melissa called Loren.

"Hey Mel you're on speaker"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm songwriting with Eddie why?"

"It's 5:00! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"Shit, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

She hung up the phone and picked up her stuff, "This was fun Eddie. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah have fun on your date." He said with a half smile. He watched her walk away and wished she would stay. He looked out and saw the sun start to set.

'_Why does this bother me so much?' _he thought.

He picked up his car keys and drove to his dad's club. He needed to talk to someone.

"Hey Eddie" Max said ad Eddie walked in the door.

"Hey, pop" Eddie said, "I need to talk to you." With that Eddie said everything on his mind. When he was finished his dad was smiling at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Son, you're jealous" Max said.

"No dad, she's just a friend."

"Please, you always talk about her, want to spend time with her. You hate it when she's with any other guy. She's been there for you since you and Chloe broke up. It's normal that you developed feelings."

Eddies looked at his dad, "Shit" he said. His dad handed him a beer and his phone vibrated.

"Loren just tweeted a photo of her and Cameron at the top of the Ferris wheel." He said turning his phone off.

"Go home son, it's late." Max said putting a hand on Eddie's back. Eddie left the club and went home. He laid down in his bed and thought about what Max said. It was the complete truth.

'_I can't try and take her from Cameron, she really likes him. But I'm better than that guy. He doesn't deserve her. No, she's happy I won't do this to her.' _Eddie rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep. _'Just keep your mouth shut, Duran' _he told himself as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**This was on my Tumblr, but I then found out a way to post it here! Review please! -Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eddie woke up to the sun in his eyes and a text from Loren.

'**Had fun yesterday. Did Jake like it?'**

He smiled down at his phone, _'She was on her anniversary but still texted me. Its on.' _he thought, _'I don't care anymore.'_

'**Didn't show him yet. Wanna come over? Write some more before the photo shoot?'**

He stared at his phone waiting for an answer. After 5 minutes, he got up and got dressed. 25 minutes. Nothing. He waited and waited.

After 45 minutes, she finally called him. He took a deep breath, "Hey Loren."

"Hey Eddie."

"What's up?"

"Ugh I've got a bunch of homework to do I can't come over I'm sorry."

Her voice sounded depressed, "That's okay. But are you alright?"

"Eh, my mom and I got into a fight."

"What about. If you don't mind me asking."

"She's mad cause Cam slept over."The words left Eddie breathless, "Oh?"

"She was out with Don all night and Cam and I were on the couch and we fell asleep. Nothing happened."

Eddie took in a deep breath, "Well she has a point" he regretted his words.

"I'm sorry what?" He could hear the edge in her tone.

"Nothing"

"No you agree with her."

"It's just your too young.""What?"

"No it's just like, he's just-"

"Just what?"

"I just don't think he's right for you. I think you can do better than him. You need someone who will treat you like a queen. And he really shouldn't be sleeping over, you're just a ki-" he stopped himself.

"I am not a child! You sound like my mom! I am 18 he's 18 we like each other! You are not my father Eddie Duran or my brother!"

"Loren you asked what I thought."

"You know what Eddie, just forget it. I have to go. I'll see you at the video shoot later."

"Loren I-" it was no use. She had hung up. He recreated opening his mouth. He should have told he how he felt. Now she'll never know. He heard a knock at his door and slowly walked to it. As he opened the door he saw his blonde-haired, model ex-girlfriend Chloe. She still hadn't given up after a week. He went to close the door when she walked inside.

"Get out." he said.

"Eddie please I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to say!"

"There's everything to say! Eddie please, Tyler was blackmailing me! I would never want to hurt you!"

"You are such a fucking liar! You have an excuse for everything! I'm not stupid. Now either you can leave on your own or I can call security. Your choice."

"Please Eddie. I-I love you."

"No you love my money." With that, he gently led Chloe to the door.

"Eddie, no I" before she could finish he closed the door in her face. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch. He wanted more than anything to call Loren to talk but he knew she wanted nothing to do with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren hung up and looked at her phone,_ 'I'm a bitch,' _she thought. She looked up at her Eddie Duran poster and felt even worse about her words. She lay back on her bed and thought about what Eddie said. In a way he was right, but Cam did treat her like a queen. The doorbell rang and she sprung up to get it.

"Hey babe." Cam said.

"Hey!" she said kissing him.

"You okay you seem upset."

"Well I told you about my mom."

"Yeah but you're confused about something. I can tell because you always furrow your eyebrows. It's adorable."

Loren smiled, "Well, I called Eddie and-"

"Why?" the question caught Loren off guard.

"Oh, he wanted me to come over and hang out."

"And what did you say" Cam said in a hasty tone.

"I said I couldn't cause of homework. What's you're problem?"

"I don't like Eddie inviting you over to his place"

"What, why?"

"Because you're _my_ girl and I don't like the way he always flirts with you. And honestly I don't like how you flirt back."

"Excuse me? I don't flirt with Eddie and _I am not your 'girl_'. I may be dating you but I am not a possession."

"Relax Loren; I just don't want Eddie taking you from me"

"Aw, babe, that would never happen." They smiled at each other and sat at the table. They started out holding hands doing their homework, but once Loren moved closer and Cam kissed her neck, it was on. She sat in his lap and kissed him passionately. And it ended as soon as it started because Nora, Loren's mom, walked in the door.

"Hey Mom." Loren said standing and wiping her mouth.

"Hi, Ms. Tate" Cam said packing his backpack.

Nora was speechless and just stared at Loren with a shocked look.

"I'll pick you up later?" Cam said.

"For what?" Loren said.

"The video shoot. I want to go."

"Sure." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Cam left and Loren headed to her room.

"Loren Tate you get back here"

"What now!"

"That was disgusting behavior!"

"Mom I was kissing my boyfriend not a random boy at school."

"Loren that is not how you normally act! He's turning you into a-"

"A slut." Loren said with an edge in her voice.

"No, but Loren-is he pressuring you?"

"No Mom! I know you don't like him but what I do with my boyfriend is none of your business"

"Yes, it is! I am your mother. I don't understand why you're always so…sexual with him. It's like you're trying to prove something!" Nora said. She took her shopping bags and went to her room without another word.

'_First Eddie and my Mom? Is Cam that bad? They're crazy' _she thought..

'**Sorry for the way I acted.' **she typed. She was about to press 'send' to send her apology to Eddie but cleared it.

'_I should apologize in person,' she thought, 'at the shoot.'_

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now 2 pm and Loren was getting ready for the shoot. Her mom knocked on the door, "Come in" Loren said.

Nora walked in and sat on Loren's bed, "Honey you know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, I'm sorry; it's just Eddie had just told me how he feels about Cam and-"

"What?"

Loren sighed and told her mom what Eddie had said. Nora listened intently and didn't change her facial expression once, "And now I have to apologize for yelling at him" Loren finished.

"Yes you do. You asked, he told. You can't get mad at him for that."

"I know."

Nora kissed Loren on the head and got up. She walked to the door when she said, "Loren there comes a time in life where if multiple people are telling you how they don't like something, you need to take a step back and listen. Sometimes, they're right." With that Nora left.

Loren lay back on her bed and looked at her Eddie Duran poster. She smiled and looked back at the ceiling. Her phone rang and it was Cam, "I'm outside."

"Okay, you can come in you know"

"No thanks" Cam hung up the phone.

Loren got up and walked to her door. She turned around and looked at her Eddie Duran poster. She walked over, took it down, folded it up and put it in her drawer. She walked out of her house saying bye to her mom along the way.

"What took you so long?" Cam said.

"Sorry" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They headed to Max Duran's club in silence. Loren thought about what her mom had said.

'_Is there really something wrong with Cam? He's good to me. I don't understand everyone's problem with him.' _She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie paced back and forth in front of the bar waiting for Loren to walk in the door. He needed to see her and try to make things right.

"Eddie, she'll be here any second relax." Max said patting the seat next to him.

Eddie sat down, "I need to talk to her!"

"She should be apologizing to _you_."

Eddie looked at his dad, "Honestly, yeah she should but…"

"You really like her don't you"

"She's all I think about dad. I've never felt this way- not even with Chloe! When I'm writing I think about her, when I'm singing I picture singing to her, she's different."

"Sounds like love, son"

"She loves someone else"

"So? Fight for her!"

"No, I couldn't do that to her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's happy, if I tell her how I feel… I'll just ruin it." Max put a hand on his son's shoulder in a sign of support.

"It'll all work out, son."

"I hope so."

Loren walked in the door about 5 minutes later. Eddie stood up to walk over to her when he saw Cam walk in behind her. Cam put his arm around Loren and looked straight at Eddie with a smug smile on his face. Eddie looked at his competition and stared back, he didn't even notice Loren wave at him.

Loren and Cam walked over as one, "Can we talk?" Loren asked.

"Sure." Eddie said.

"I'll be right back." Loren said to Cam.

"Okay, babe." Cam said right before kissing Loren deeply to send a message to Eddie. Loren pulled back for breath; she smiled at Cam and shook her head. She grabbed Eddie's hand and lead him to the other side of the club, far enough away so no one can hear, but close enough to be able to see them.

"Listen Eddie, I am SO sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I asked, you did nothing wrong, you were just being nice and trying to protect me. I'm sure you mad at me but-" Loren was interrupted by Eddie laughing, "Why are you laughing?" Loren smiled.

"You're cute when you get flustered." Eddie said.

Loren smiled, "Thanks."

Eddie gave Loren a hug, "its fine. You should know by now, Loren Tate, that I am not that nice. Besides, I have a weak spot when it comes to you."

"Eddie let's talk about the theme of the video!" The director called.

Eddie winked at Loren, "Duty calls…"

She watched him walk away, _'A weak spot? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' _Confused, Loren went over to sit next to Cam in one of the booths.

Eddie finished talking to the director about the theme and looked over at Loren and Cam. He was kissing her neck and she was smiling. It made him sick. "You okay?" Max asked.

"That should be me, pop."

"I would hope you wouldn't. That is what I like to call a show off."

"What?"

"He's been trying to make you jealous the minute we walked in the door."

"Well, it's working." Eddie said. He turned around and sat at the bar and watched the crew set up, trying not to look at Loren and Cam.

* * *

**Review Please- Tori**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Positions people!" The director called. Cam got out of the shot and Loren went behind the curtain and stopped at her mark. Eddie, standing on his mark, started lip singing to "Something in the Air" as it started playing. He walked toward his bright yellow mark, but turned around at each red 'X' on the way there to stop and stare at 2 beautiful women, as planned. After the second women he saw Loren standing on the yellow mark. She had on a white tank top and jeans with about an inch of her stomach showing. She had 3 bracelets on each arm and a heart necklace. The only make up she was wearing was mascara and she never looked more beautiful. He stopped where he was supposed to and sang to Loren, resisting every urge to lean in and kiss her. He completely forgetting where he was until the director's loud voice screamed "CUT!" Snapping out of his daze he smiled at Loren and she smiled back with the smile that takes his breath away every time.

"Eddie, great job, you to Loren."

"Thanks." She smiled even wider.

"Okay, sweetheart if you go over and sit on the stool we'll get you close-up and you can go home."

"Great, because I have work in 2 hours." She said with an 'I'm sorry" face.

"I thought you said you had the day off?" Cam said coming over and kissing Loren on the cheek.

"Farrah needed me to cover for her, she's sick." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," The director said with a bored expression on his face, "just go sit on the stool while we set up the shot."

"Right" Loren said.

Cam went to take a step when he turned to Eddie, "Back off." he said.

"Excuse me" Eddie said planting his feet and crossing his arms.

"You heard me. She chose me over you once, she'll do it again."

"I'm not so sure about that. We have more chemistry then you could ever have with her."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Just listen, she's mine. Don't invite her over, don't talk to her unless it's about work or you'll deal with me."

Eddie had had enough, he looked right into Cam's eyes and said, "Bring it on." He walked away and stood on the stage to practice the dance. Loren looked at him with a confused look; she had clearly seen what had happened, so he smiled at her and winked. Loren couldn't help but blush and smile so she turned around and took a few sips of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Loren and Cam got ready to go. Cam stood by the door while Loren was thanking everyone and saying goodbye.

"Loren!" Eddie said walking over, "What I don't get a goodbye hug?"

Loren giggled and gave Eddie a hug, "Bye Eddie, I'll see you later."

"How about tomorrow, we go to our special place and write songs. That's where all the good songs come out." He smiled.

"Sure!" Loren said giving him another hug. Over her shoulder, Eddie gave Cam a smug smile. Cam shifted uncomfortably, and crossed his arms. When Loren pulled back Eddie kissed her on the cheek. Loren could feel the heat rise to her face as she blushed.

"Bye Loren Tate." Eddie said, walking backwards.

"B-Bye" Loren stuttered. _'What the hell was that? Relax, he's just a friend. Nothing else, these butterflies in your stomach mean nothing. Right?' _She thought walking over to Cam.

"You alright babe?" Cam asked looking at Eddie.

"Yeah, come on. I'm gonna be late for work."

They got into Cam's car and headed for the café. Loren thought about what Eddie meant about having a 'weak spot' for her.

'_It probably just means that he thinks of me as a little sister. Every time someone asks he always says we are just friends. It couldn't have meant anything more than that.'_

She pulled out her phone and texted her best friend Melissa, **'Do you think Eddie has a crush on me?'** she hesitantly hit send and set her phone down on the dash, leaned back and closed her eyes.

"You think Eddie has a crush on you?" Cam said a few seconds later.

Loren opened her eyes and saw Cam holding her phone, "hey, I don't read your texts!"

"Sorry but come on Loren!"

"What?"

"You really thing a guy like Eddie Duran is going to have a crush on a girl from the valley?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to be mean, but he's a rock star! He was dating a model! What makes you think he likes you?"

"I don't know I just thought-"

"And what if he did?" Cam said in a sad tone, "Would you dump me for him." Cam said stopping the car in the parking lot of the café.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't even do anything if he did! I would just make sure he knows we're just friends." Loren said quickly.

Cam smiled and Loren kissed him on the cheek as she got out of the car. T he more Loren thought about it the more she started to see how crazy she was and how Cam was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEddie was sitting on his dad's couch as his dad gave him a glass of scotch.

"What was going on before with Loren?" Max asked.

"I was just saying goodbye" Eddie said taking a sip.

"Looked more like giving that Cam kid a taste of his own medicine."

"Yeah, well…"

"Just be careful."

"Of what?"

"You could seriously hurt Loren if you keep doing that."

"How?"

"How would you feel if you were a pawn in someone's game to make another man jealous? You may be trying to win her but you might end up hurting her in the process. Loren is a sweet girl; I don't want her to get her heartbroken."

Eddie looked at his dad, "I don't either, pop. I'm done playing games, Loren will be my girlfriend, it's just a matter of when."

Max smiled, "Good, cause I really like her."

Eddie laughed and took out his phone, "Hey, I'd like to order a dozen red roses."

"What are you doing?" Max said.

"Getting my girl." Eddie said giving the florist Loren's address. He hung up his phone sat back and finished his glass.

Max shook his head and smiled, "That's my boy."

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Loren woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She was exhausted from the shoot all day and working at the café all night. Loren got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. She made her self some coffee and cereal and sat down to eat.

"Morning sweetie" Nora, Loren's mom, said.

"Morning mom."

"How was the shoot?"

"Long but fun. Taking over Farrah's shift wasn't fun."

"More money for you though!" Nora said sitting down with her bowl of cereal and coffee.

"I guess." Loren said taking a bite.

"You okay, you don't seem like yourself."

"Okay so yesterday at the shoot Eddie was acting…weird."

"Weird how?"

Loren took a deep breath, "Okay so I apologized, and he said it was okay and that he has a weak spot for me!"

"Okay, that's a little-"

"Yeah, anyway then he and Cam were talking, but it seemed more like fighting, so after they were done Eddie got on stage and winked at me!"

"Well, it's just a wink honey."

"Okay but then after he hugged me goodbye he kissed me on the cheek and seductively said, 'Bye Loren Tate.' What is that?"

"Seems like flirting to me." Nora said smiling.

"Yeah I know, and then I asked Mel if she thought Eddie had a crush on me, and Cam flipped out. He started saying that Eddie could have any girl he wanted, and I quote, 'you really thing a guy like Eddie Duran is going to have a crush on a girl from the valley?' So now I'm super confused."

"Well first of all what Cam said was rude; you being from 'the valley' means nothing. Second of all how did Cam know you asked Mel?"

"He read my texts."

"What! Loren that is not okay!"

"He's afraid Eddie is going to take me from him."

"Trust me Loren, I would love that but that doesn't change the fact that he invaded your privacy!"

"I know mom."They were silent from a moment, "Did Mel ever reply?" Nora said.

"No, she must have been busy with Adam."

"Or Cam deleted the text"

"That wouldn't stop Mel from seeing it mom!" Loren laughed.

"Damn." Nora said smiling.

"I know you don't like him but you don't have to jump to crazy conclusions." Loren smiled.

"So, do you think Eddie likes you?" Nora said. The doorbell rang and Loren got up to get it.

"I don't know! I think so." Loren said opening the door.

"Loren Tate?" The man at the door said.

"That's me." Loren said confused.

"We have 3 dozen roses for you," he said.

"You can put them down there," Loren, said pointing at the table.

After the men put down the roses they had Loren sign a paper, "Have a nice day Miss."

"Thank you, you too!" She said, closing the door.

"Wow, 3 dozen roses."

"I should have asked who they're from!" Loren said.

"There's a note," Nora said taking it out and handing it to Loren.

"'_For the most talented and beautiful girl I know.'_ That's it! No name," Loren was disappointed, "I should finish getting ready for school."

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you upset because there is no name or because you wanted them to be from Eddie?"

Loren faked a smiled, "I bet they're from Cam.'

"You didn't answer my question." Nora said.

"That's because I don't know the answer," Loren said walking to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie woke up with a smile on his face._'Loren is going to get her flowers and realize she likes me back. Today is going to be awesome.' _He turned on his music and made himself some breakfast. He turned on the TV and watched some cartoons while eating eggs. About 10 minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. He sprang up, thinking it was Loren, made things a little nicer and put a mint in his mouth. Before opening the door, he looked in the mirror and fixed his hair. He leaned in, opened the door, and smiled for "Chloe." he said with a grunt, "Can't you leave me alone?"

"No, Eddie I love you! I'm not done fighting for you!" She said.

"Just get out of here Chloe, there is nothing you can say for me to take you back!"

"Why cause that stupid valley girl came into your life?" Chloe said crossing her arms.

Eddie took a step forward, "Don't _ever _talk about Loren like that."

"She doesn't love you like I do!"

"I guess you're right Chloe. She actually loves me, you never loved me at all" He slammed the door in her face.

"Eddie!" Chloe said knocking on the door, "Eddie!"

He opened the door, "What!" he said. Before he could stop her, Chloe kissed Eddie passionately. His eyes were closed but he saw flashed. He pulled back to see a bunch of paparazzi taking pictures. He closed the door, not letting Chloe in.

"Crap!" Eddie said scrambling to find his phone and his keys; he dialed the number he knew by heart, "Dad!"

"Eddie what's wrong?"

"I'm on my way over."

"Is everything okay?"

Eddie got out of the door with a hat and glasses on, "No, Chloe just stopped over and the paparazzi caught a photo of us kissing."

"What!" Max said. Eddie could here the surprise mixed with anger in his voice.

"I'll tell you when I get there," Eddie said hanging up. He got in the car the label got him and called Loren.

"Hey Eddie." Loren said."Hey Loren, I-"

"Eddie I would love to talk but the bell just rang; I have to get to class."

'Oh, okay. I was gonna call you this morning but I figured you'd be busy."

'Yeah, Cam sent me flowers. 3 dozen roses! How sweet is he!" Eddie's heart sunk down into his stomach; he couldn't believe it.

"Hey Eddie" Eddie heard Cam say in the background.

"Anyway I'll see you later!"

"Actually I need to cancel. Spending the day with my dad." Eddie managed to say.

"Aw okay, have fun Eddie!"

"Thanks have fun in school."

"Oh of course! Bye." Loren laughed. Eddie hung up the phone and started the car to go to the club. Cam ruined the plan, _'That…asshole!' _Eddie thought. He went to the club in a daze and stumbled into his dad's apartment. In one hour his mood went from happy to miserable.

"Eddie?" Max said, "Did something happen with Loren?"

"No" Eddie said.

"Then why do you look like a wreck?"

"Because nothing happened with Loren."

* * *

**Review please!- Tori :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Son, I don't understand. First, you were upset about Chloe, now Loren? What the hell is going on?" Max said sitting down.

"Chloe showed up, tried to talk but I slammed the door in her face."

"Okay…"

"Then I opened the door again to tell her to go away but then she kissed me and the paparazzi got a photo."

"Oh Eddie."

"That's not even the worst part! I called Loren to see if she got my flowers and apparently, Cam told her he sent them! I must have forgotten to make sure my name was on the note. I don't know what to do."

"You can tell her the truth."

"You think she would believe me?"

"Loren is a sweet girl Eddie; I think she would believe you."

"Doesn't matter pop. That picture is going to come out soon and I just… can't do anything about it."

"This could be a good thing Eddie."

"How!"

"Sit down, write some songs. _Clear your head._"

"I guess so." Eddie put his head in his hands. _'My life's a mess' _he thought. He said goodbye to his dad and headed home, there was nothing left to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final bell rang and Loren walked out of her school for the weekend. Melissa walked up to her smiling and practically running.

"LO!'" Mel said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing this weekend, sweet make out sessions with Eddie?"

"I'm with Cam!" Loren said laughing.

"But Eddie's so cute and hot!"

"He doesn't like me! And why didn't you text me back yesterday?"

"Lisa took away my phone."

"Why?"

"I got a C on my history test. Whatever, I'll just sneak it back." Mel winked.

Adriana, the girl that hates Loren to no end, walked up to them. "Hey Loren."

"What do you want Adriana?" Mel said crossing her arms.

"Well, I just wanted to tell Loren that there is a new picture of Eddie she should really see." Adriana said with a smile.

Loren pulled out her phone and saw a picture of Eddie and Chloe kissing at his apartment. Loren stared at it blankly not knowing how to feel about it.

"Why would she care about this?" Mel said after seeing Loren's reaction.

"Because now she can finally realize that Eddie will _never _like an idiotic, pathetic loser like Loren Tate."

"Why would I want Eddie? I have Cam."

Adriana smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she whispered.

"You know Adriana, its bad enough that _you're _the reason why Phil's in jail, but now you're going to mess with my best friend? No."

"And what are you going to do abo-" Before Adriana could finish Melissa was on top of Adriana, pulling her hair and trying to punch her. Loren pulled Melissa off Adriana, whose hair was now on the ground and had a scratch on her face.

Loren stood right in front of Adriana, "Get out of here."

"I'll sue you Melissa Sanders!"

"Yeah? I'd like to see that!" Mel said lunging forward, but Loren held her back before Melissa could do more damage. Loren turned to see Cam, his face was pale and she could see he was faking a smile. She linked arms with Mel and walked up to Cam.

"You okay, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? Adriana's a bitch."

"I can handle her. She's just trying to get under my skin." Loren said.

"I gotta go" Cam said, turning around and leaving quickly.

"What's up his butt?" Melissa said.

"I don't know. I have work though, you mind using your gossip skills to find out. There is something going on with him.""It would be my honor Loren Tate." Melissa said hugging her best friend good-bye.

Loren drove to the café quickly. She just wanted to go home, lay down, and get this whole day over with. But first she had to the one person she knew who could giver the best advice.

"Mom?" She said after Nora picked up.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong sweetheart."

Loren told her mom about Eddie's picture and about Cam. She wasn't crying, Loren barely cried. She told her mom every detail and took a deep breath, "I'm just so confused mom."

"Well what do you think is going on with Cam?"

"I think he and Adriana did something."

"Oh honey, I'm sure she's lying."

"You didn't see his face mom. It was…I just know something's not right."

"Are you going to be okay at work honey? I think you should take off"

"No, I'll be fine. Mel is getting to the bottom of this." Loren laughed.

She said goodbye and 5 minutes later, she pulled into the café's parking lot. She signed in for work and tried to make is through her 5-hour shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of her shift, Loren got ready to go home and sleep; it had been a long day. However, as soon as she took off her apron Melissa and Adam came walking through the door.

"Oh good Lo, you're still here!"

"Hey Mel, can this wait I'm really tired."

"It's 7:00!"

"So, I want to sleep. I've had a hard day."

"Sit down, Loren. You need to hear this." Adam said sitting with Melissa in a booth.

Loren sat down hesitantly, "what's this about?"

"It's about Cam," Mel said.

"Oh no, what did you find out?" Loren said.

"Okay, just know that I love you and that there is no easy way to say this and I hope you don't get mad at me telling you this because you're my best friend Lo and I-"

"MEL! You're rambling what's up?"

"Cam's been hooking up with Adriana since Phil went to jail."

"What!" She couldn't believe it. Cam was the one boy she thought would last a long time.

Phil used to date Adriana but 6 weeks ago, Adriana told the police that she lied about his alibi and he was convicted of theft and sent to jail for 14 months. Adriana has always been Loren's nemesis. In 6th grade, they were friends but for some reason in 7th grade, Adriana started being mean and hateful and Loren didn't know why. It only makes sense that now Adriana's single and Loren's not that Adriana would go after Loren's boyfriend. That's not what surprised her. What surprised Loren is that Cam agreed to it. Truth be told she only started dating Cam to make Eddie jealous, but it didn't seem to work. He was to busy to care, really. Then after a month, she really started to like Cam, and she thought she loved him.

"Loren, you okay?" Adam asked.

"I just can't believe he would do this. And especially with Adriana!" Mel had a guilty look on her face "what now?

"By 'hooking up' I mean they've been having sex"

"Oh my God!" Loren put her hands over her mouth.

"Ever since Adriana lost her virginity she's been a slut," Adam said, trying to help.

"Well, she can't be called a slut. She only had sex with Phil once and apparently Cam." Loren said.

"Well she's still a dirty skank." Mel said.

Loren sat back in her chair and let the news sink in. _'To think I started to fall in love with him!' _she thought. Adam and Mel sat there waiting for Loren to say something.

"Lo?" Mel said after 5 minutes.

"Thanks for telling me guys, but I think I'm just going to go home." Without saying goodbye, Loren walked out of the café, got in her car and went straight home. When she got there, her mom left her a note saying that she was out, again, with 'Doctor Don.' Loren crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. There was a picture of her and Cam sitting on the dresser. She calmly took it out and put it in her dresser drawer. She laid back on her bed picked up her phone and dialed the number of someone she knew would listen.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Eddie."

* * *

**Not my best but review please! -Tori 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Loren, are you okay?" Eddie said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just; you sound like you're exhausted"

"I am" she said with a sigh.

"Well, why did you call me then?"

"I guess I just wanted to talk to you for a while" she whispered.

Eddie smiled, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." she smiled, this felt surprisingly right. "Hey Eddie?"

"Si?"

"Have you ever watched the sun rise?"

"Oh all the time, it calms me down. When my mom died, I remember sitting up all night in my room, just watching the sun rise over the trees. One time, I was at the beach and the sun made the water sparkle, there was a cool breeze and I couldn't help but think how time stood still in that moment. It's my fondest memory why?" Loren didn't answer, "Loren?" he heard her breath slightly. She had fallen asleep. He smiled, imagined putting a blanket over her, "Goodnight Loren Tate" he whispered before hanging up. He laid back in his bed and smiled at the ceiling, that moment was incredible. That's how he wanted to end every night for the rest of his life; talking to Loren Tate.

The rest of the weekend Loren stayed home; she didn't tell her mom and ruin her relationship with Don. Eddie tried to call but Loren ignored them. She didn't want to talk, and oddly enough Cam didn't text her all weekend. Mel came by and talked to Loren, who hadn't cried yet. She didn't know what to think. Part of her didn't believe it, she thought they were just rumors and that Adriana was lying. But the other part knew that it was true because a month into their relationship, Loren and Cam drifted apart; mostly because he kept getting jealous over Eddie once he and Loren spent more time together. The worst part about this is that it's all Adriana, she's had it out for Loren since the 7th grade, and Loren had no idea why. Well on Monday, she was going to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On Monday morning, Loren woke up and out on the first thing she saw. She was in no mood to look pretty, she just wanted to go to school and rip Adriana's head off. She walked out to the kitchen to see her mom making breakfast."Hey sweetheart." Nora said.

"Can't talk mom, gonna be late"

"Loren, you have 10 minutes, are you all right?"

Loren could not stop herself, "No, because you're boy toy's daughter, the spawn of Satan, has been sleeping with Cameron for the past 6 weeks!" Loren didn't want to tell her mom, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. It's not how Loren wanted to tell her, but there was no way of taking it back.

"What?" Nora said turning around quickly.

"I gotta go" Loren said leaving the house with her mom running out after her.

She saw Don walking up the walkway, "Good morning Loren!"

Loren shot him a look and walked straight to her car. The minute she gets to school she is going to find Cam, scream at him, and dump his sorry ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Eddie woke up with the sun in his eyes, he thought of his and Loren's conversation the other night and it made him smile. She was almost his and he couldn't be more excited, except she ignored his calls all weekend. He took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed his keys. He was meeting Jake today to discuss his song writing, and all he wanted to do was write more songs with Loren, but sadly she was in school. He pulled up to Jake's office, and there were paparazzi standing outside. He sighed got out and the started swarming around him.

The flashing of their cameras blinded him, "Eddie! Eddie! Are you and Chloe back together! Have you forgiven her for her infidelity?" he heard multiple people say. It was only a second later before security pushed them aside. Before he went upstairs he wanted to talk to Loren.

"Hello?" Loren said in a low tone.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what do you need?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come by and write later."

"Can't, sorry."

'Well what about tomor-"

"I'm busy all week Eddie."

"Alright. Loren I know something's wrong. You're not your happy giggle self"

It was a moment before Loren talked, "I got in another fight with my mom."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. I'm here for you Loren."

"Thanks, and Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw that picture of you and Chloe."

"Oh tha-that isn't what you think!" Eddie started to say but he heard a bell in the background.

"I gotta go" Loren said.

"Loren I-" she hung up before he got the chance to say that he wasn't back with Chloe. He shook it off; he'll call back after school lets out it'll be fine. He walked upstairs to Jake's office.

"Eduardo!" Jake said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Jake."

"Are you dating Loren?"

The question caught Eddie off guard, "What? No."

"But you want to."

"Jake what is the problem?"

"I just want to be kept in the loop. Honestly, I don't like it. I want you to keep it professional with her. How do you know she's not just another fan?"

"Well, first off I don't know why you needed to bring it up like this. Second, it's honestly none of your business. Third, she likes me for me. She doesn't constantly ask me questions about my career or call me 'Eddie Duran.' She calls me Eddie, and she likes me for who I _am."_

"Eddie I just want to see you happy!"

"Then let _me _handle my relationships. You handle my music career, _like _going over my songs"

"Alright, let's get started"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren walked out of her class at the end of the day and saw Cam by her car.

"Hey babe, wanna hang"

"No I don't wanna hang. Why don't you hang out with your sex buddy Adriana?"

Cam's smile dropped, "What?"

"I know you two have been having sex for the past 6 weeks. Really of all people you sleep with _her_! You know what Cameron; go away, we're done."

"Loren, I'm not-" Loren turned around swiftly and smacked Cameron in the face.

"Don't even _try _to say that I'm being crazy. You know damn well that on Friday Adriana practically told me you two were sneaking around behind my back. Don't text me, don't call me, and don't come near me. I don't want to see you, **we are done**!" She got in her car and drove off without another word. She was in a daze and before she could realize where she was going she stopped at their special place. She got out of the car and sat by the tree, the line she drew with her finger was still there. She smudged the line away with her foot. She sat down, leaned against the tree and turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Loren looked out and before she could help herself, she started to cry.

* * *

**Review please :)- Tori**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eddie was sitting at his piano, writing more songs. He wanted Loren to be here, she was his Katie. He always thought that his parent's stories were romantic but now that he has a story like theirs he truly knew how much his parents loved each other. He wants that with Loren; he wants to tour with her, sing duets with her, propose to her on stage, have children with her. He always said that he wasn't going to go all in anymore. He was going to take things slow, but something about Loren is different. He can't wait to talk to her in the morning; he gets butterflies when she calls. Her smile could make any day seem could and her laugh… her laugh could kill cancer. Her personality is so humble and so sweet; he wished she could meet his mom. Katie would have loved Loren.

He started playing the piano,

"_Big brown eyes and that pretty smile,_

_It's true._

_I'm falling in love, what have I got to loose"_

He smiled and thought of Loren, the song was about her after all. He picked up his phone and called her. It rang until it went to voicemail. That usually isn't like Loren; she always picks up her phone.

'_She's probably sleeping' _he thought. He continued playing the piano and finishing the lyrics to his song. He was getting into it, smiling from ear to ear.

He was interrupted when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Eddie, thank God. Have you seen Loren?" Nora said frantically.

"No, is she okay?" He said, worried. He was already out the door.

"She and Cam broke up. She left school and no one knows where she went. Not even Mel."

"I'm in my car, I'll help look."

"Thank you; please call the minute you find her." Nora said hanging up without another word.

Eddie knew exactly where to go. He drove as fast as he could, he wanted to kill Cam. But Loren needs him first. He arrived at their spot and saw her car. He ran to her, he could see the tree. She was sitting there, crying. She put her head in her hands and he felt anger spread through his body. He wanted to run up and hug her, but he took it slow.

"Loren?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren had unwanted tears streaming down her face. She was frustrated at the fact that she was crying, which made her cry more. She hadn't cried like this since her dad left, and that was 14 years ago. She didn't know why she felt this way, she might have been falling for Cam but she wasn't in love with him yet. She was humiliated, betrayed, embarrassed, and angry. She wanted to tear Adriana apart, and cut off Cam's nuts. She smiled at the thought. Her mom and Mel kept calling but she didn't want to talk to them. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She was so hurt and confused that she can't think straight. Eddie called her, she wanted to pick up, but she just stared at her phone. A moment later she turned off her phone and rested her head against the tree.

'_Why would Cam do this? Was I not good enough? Was I a terrible girlfriend?'_

She started crying more and she buried her head in her hands. She was more frustrated than anything. She wanted to go back in time and never say yes to Cam in the first place. She was just so… angry.

"Loren?" she heard behind her. She picked up her head to see Eddie standing there with a soft look on his face.

She stopped crying and stood up fast, making her dizzy, "Oh hey, Eddie. What's up?" she said trying not to look weak in front of him.

Eddie looked at her with sad eyes, "Are you okay?" he said walking forward.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said with a smile.

He didn't buy it; he waked up to her and hugged her tightly. "You don't have to act tough with me Loren. I'm here for you, its okay"

That did it. She started crying and wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head."Shh, It's alright Loren." he said. He kissed her on the top of her head once more, and pulled back. He sat her down next to the tree and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. They sat there like this for a few minutes. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing else could ever hurt her. Tears stopped flowing but her lip kept quivering.

Eddie looked down at her, "Wanna talk about it."

Loren looked at him in the eyes, "I just, feel so stupid."

"Why?"

Loren adjusted herself so she was sitting in front of Eddie, "I feel stupid for thinking that someone as hot as Cam would ever settle for me." The words tore at Eddie's heart. "I guess that's what I guess for thinking anyone would choose me or that I was good enough for someone. I wasn't even good enough for my dad to stay." She said shedding a few more tears.

Eddie put his finger under Loren's chin and lifted her head so she would look at him, "Loren, you are the most beautiful and down to earth girl I have EVER met. It _hurts _me to hear that you feel this way, because you are good enough. You're better than good enough you're fantastic. You say no one will ever choose you but you're wrong. You're someone's first choice."

Loren smiled and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck, "If that's true," she said, "I can't wait to find the person that make's me their first choice."

"You don't believe me." Eddie said after Loren pulled away.

"Well, Cam cheated on me, with my arch nemesis just so you know"

"That just makes it worse" Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, but seriously. How am I supposed to feel like someone will treat me as their number 1 when every guy in my life has left me for something better."

"Guys are jerks Loren. They only look out for themselves. You just have to keep in mind that there are good guys that will do anything for you." He looked at her. "Besides, you'll always have me."

"Damnit"

"Ouch!" Eddie said, standing up.

"Eddie!" Loren said grabbing his hand and standing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tight. It was like she was meant to be in his arms. "Thank you, Eddie. For everything."

"Anytime, Loren Tate. Anytime you need me I'll be there."

Loren stopped crying after that, her talk with Eddie helped her. After they were done hugging she sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on him and they sat together peacefully, looking at the view.

"I feel like an idiot for crying" Loren said giggling.

"Never feel like an idiot for crying." Eddie said kissing her on the cheek. "Oh I was supposed to call your mom the moment I found you. She's been freaking out."

"I'll call her." Loren pulled out her phone and dialed her mom.

"Loren! Honey are you okay! Mel and I are very worried! Where are you?"

"I'm fine I'm with Eddie. He forgot to call you. We talked, I'm good." She smiled at Eddie who smiled back.

"Oh thank god. Come home I'll make us all dinner. Max is here, so tell Eddie to come."

"Oh Max is there. Looks like the Durans love to come to the Tate's rescue."

"Shush" Nora said hanging up.

Loren turned around, "Your dad is at my place. My mom wants you to come over for dinner."

"Alright let's go." Eddie said standing up.

He grabbed Loren's hand and helped her up, "Thanks again Eddie. I don't know what I would do without you."

Eddie smiled, "You know that's me. Eddie Duran: Rock star slash greatest guy on earth."

"Shut up" Loren said nudging him. They walked back to their cars with Eddie's arm around her shoulder. She looked at him differently now. How different it is she doesn't know. But Eddie, he has given up on Loren just yet.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Do you want to see the dinner? Let me know!**

**-Tori 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loren was sitting across from Eddie at the dinner table, while Nora sat across from Max and Mel was at the head of the table. Everyone was joking around and smiling, Eddie couldn't stop looking at Loren, who would smile at Eddie every 5 minutes.

"Look I'm more fabulous than a thousand dollar bill. Ask Adam." Mel said taking a sip from her water.

Eddie put his feet out in front of him, accidentally hitting Loren's feet. Instead of pulling away, he left them there where Loren kept nudging his feet. They were playing footsie and even though they thought they were sneaky, everyone noticed. Mel was smiling and Max winked at Nora. "Hey Loren, I was thinking you, your mom, and Mel of course,"

"Of course," Mel said smiling.

"I was thinking you guys should come to the bungalow with Eddie and I. Get away for the weekend."

"I would love that, Mel, Mom?"

"Oh you can count me in!" Mel said pulling out her phone, "Shopping for new bathing suits now." She said getting up and sitting on the couch.

Everyone smiled, "That's very nice, but it _is _only Monday."

"So? C'mon Nora!" Eddie said leaning back in his chair. Loren smiled at Eddie who smiled back.

"Yeah, c'mon Nora!" Mel said from the couch.

"Fine, only if Loren and Mel get at least a B on their history test!"

"Wait why do I have to get a B?" Mel said.

"Because you just a C" Loren said.

"You Tates suck." Mel said.

Nora started to clean off the table, "Here Nora let me help" Max said.

"You don't have to do that." Nora said.

"I want to." He said smiling. Nora always melted when he smiled at her like that.

"Okay," she said smiling, "No Eddie, you can't help!"

"Why?"

"You've helped enough today" Nora said smiling.

Eddie sat next to Loren and Mel who were looking at bikinis. When Eddie sat down Loren averted her attention to him, "It sucks that today is only Monday."

"Yeah I'm excited to see you in a pink bikini." He said.

"Oh really? Are you going to wear a matching speedo?"

"Oh hell yeah, then you and I can lip sing to 'Sexy and I Know It'"

"Perfect." Loren said giggling. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Nora asked.

"Probably Adam." Mel said, getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it. It wasn't Adam, but instead Cameron was standing there. Mel went to slam the door, but Cam put his foot in the door and slid in.

"Loren I-" he started but Eddie interrupted him.

Eddie stood up in front of Loren and pointed at Cam, "You need to leave, now."

"Back off lover boy, she's my girlfriend and if I want to talk to her I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me.," he said starting to take a step.

Eddie shoved him backwards, "She's not your girlfriend anymore. Now get, the hell, out." He said planting his feet. Loren sat there frozen; she didn't know what to say. She just looked at the wall and didn't turn her head.

"You have no right to tell me to get out." Cam said.

"No but I do," Nora said from the kitchen. "And you really don't want to see mama grizzly come out, Cam."

Cam didn't move, he stared at Loren, "Loren I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you." That did it. Loren jumped up out of her chair, walked right up to Cameron and slapped him in the face so hard there was a red mark on his cheek.

"You don't have the right to say that to me. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my house before I kick you out." She said turning around.

"Bitch!" Cam said standing up straight with angry eyes.

Eddie saw a treat and shoved Cam back more, "Out!" he said.

Without missing a beat, Cameron swung and punched Eddie in the face. Eddie saw the shock and pain in Loren's face, this guy hurt the women she loves, he was going to hurt him. Eddie swung his fist with everything he had straight at Cam. Cam fell face-first onto the floor, but he was able to get himself up. Max stepped in then by grabbing Cam and escorting him out the door. Eddie's lip was already swollen and bleeding. Loren stood in front of him and touched his face gently.

"Are you alright?" she said with worry.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" He said.

"I'm good, sit down, let me get you ice." She said, going to the kitchen.

Max stood in front of Eddie, who was sitting on the couch, "Good job, son," he whispered. Eddie smiled and winced, his mouth hurt. Nora kissed the top of Eddie's head and said thank you. Mel, still standing by the door gave him thumbs up and a smile. Loren knelt in front of Eddie and wiped his mouth, gently, with a wet paper towel.

"Well, that was fun, but I must go." Mel said. She said goodbye and left quickly.

Knowing what Mel was doing, Max did the same, "Well I have to open up the club," he said, "Nora care to join me?"

Nora looked at her outfit, she was in jeans and a tight tank top, "Do I look club ready?"

"You look beautiful, Nora." Max said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.

"Well that was weird." Loren said. She turned her head and Eddie was looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

She shook it off and sat next to him on the couch. They faced each other; Loren took ice and gently pressed it on his lips.

"Thank you for defending me" she said looking into his eyes.

"No one gets away with hurting you." Eddie said moving closer.

"Do you want to hear a secret no one knows? Not even Mel."

"Absolutely."

She took a deep breath and looked deeper into his eyes, "I only started dating Cam to make you jealous. Then I realized you're Eddie Duran, you just broke up with a model; I had no chance. Then I actually started liking Cam, God I wish I didn't start dating him."

Eddie smiled at her, the ice had melted in the paper towel but Loren's hand was still on his face. They looked at each other in the eyes, and had the best conversation they would ever have, but with no words. They felt as if time had stopped, and nothing else was around them. Just them in this intimate, vulnerable moment. Loren was smiling a shy smile, and Eddie was grinning.

"Loren?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You always have a chance."

* * *

**Review please, I have a few more chapters to go!- Tori 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You always have a chance." The words echoed in her head. She couldn't believe what he had said but before she could react he leaned in and gently kissed her. It was simple yet passionate; it felt as if there were fireworks in the background. When it ended he wanted more, but he could feel her pull back.

She looked at him with shocked eyes, "You did have a crush on me."

"What?" he asked.

"After the video shoot I started thinking that you might have feelings for me."

"Was it that obvious?" he smiled at her.

She stood up, her mind was racing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stood up, too, "You seemed happy with Cam. I didn't want to take that away from you."

She looked at him with a furrowed brow; she took a step and kissed him deeply. It felt so right, she couldn't help herself. He put his hands on her waist to pull her closer, but she took a few steps back.

"Loren, are you okay."

"Eddie, we can't." The words tore through his heart leaving him breathless.

"What?"

"Eddie, I'm just a girl from the valley. You're a _rock star _you can have and supermodel or actress you want! I'm nobody, I'm just a high school senior who's dumb enough to believe that someone will choose to love her; dumb enough to not realize when someone's not interested."

"Loren, I don't want any supermodel or actress. _**I want you!**_ I'm choosing to love you and I am interested. Who cares if you're from the valley or a senior in high school? You're better than _any _girl I have ever met, and I don't want anyone but you. And it hurts me to hear you say these things about yourself Loren, because you are beautiful, humble, down to earth, kind, fantastic and I just… I'm falling for you. Don't push me away and shut me out because of one boy."

Loren started to tear up, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"I just found out Cam was cheating on me. You just got punched in the face because I dumped him what, 6 hours ago."

Eddie looked at Loren, she was upset and he didn't want to upset her more. He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry, I'm gonna go."

"Eddie, no I-" she said reaching for him as he walked toward the door.

"It's okay Loren," he smiled, "I'll wait for you to be ready."

"What if I'm not ready for a long time?" She said avoiding his eyes.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Then I'll wait for a long time because you, Loren Tate, are worth waiting forever for." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out without another word.

She sat down on the couch and thought about what just happened. She felt like a jerk for doing that, she has wanted to do that for years. Loren hated herself for rejected him, and hated Cam for making her so… vulnerable. She knew she made the right decision; being up front and honest with him. _'Then why did it hurt so bad to see him walk away?' _She though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie walked to his car and got in slowly. He rested his head back and turned his head to look at his lip. It was swollen and had a little bruise in the corner. He didn't care, he had just kissed Loren; the women he has been falling for since he broke up with Chloe and heard her sing her song while playing the guitar. She was the one for him and he couldn't believe she rejected him. She was practically saying she didn't want him. He should have told her how he felt right away, rip off the band aid. He started the car and started to drive home, he wanted to get away. Get away from the paparazzi, Chloe, his life. He wanted a break, a peace of mind, something to clear his head.

He called Jake, "Hey what's my schedule like this week?"

"Well, hello to you too." Jake said in a sarcastic tone, "Today, you need to meet with the director to see the video. Then tomorrow, you have an interview with a teen magazine I forget the name off. Then you have off till Monday."

"And by 'off' you mean time for me to write songs." Eddie said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm serious Eddie. The label is getting restless."

"I was gonna head to my parent's bungalow on Wednesday to write; that place always helps me write."

"Whatever man, they want at least 2 new songs by the end of the month."

"On it, thanks Jake." he hung up. He headed home to take a shower so he can meet with the director. His parent's bungalow is isolated and on the beach; it's a perfect place to get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11:00 pm and Loren was sitting in her bed. Her phone was next to her and she wanted to call Eddie, but instead she called the one person she wanted to talk to most.

"Lo! What's up guurrrlll" Mel giggled.

"So much," Loren said.

"Spill it Tate." Mel said.

"Well…" Loren started to tell Mel what happened. At times she found herself drifting off and coming off as a tease. She was exhausted and just wanted all this drama to end.

"Loren, I think what you did was fine. You're not ready, its best he knows now so you don't string him along."

"He said he was going to wait for me"

"What? Okay, Lo, do you realize that our dream is coming true here. Eddie Duran likes you!"

"And I like him, but-"

"You're not ready and Lo that's perfectly fine! You just got your heart ripped out, Eddie expect nothing."

"I want to be with him, so badly, and I just want to be ready. I'm afraid that I'll never be ready."

"Do you want my God's honest opinion?"

"Yes, please."

"I don't thin you ever really liked Cam. I think you figured that Eddie was gonna marry Chloe so you settled, but the minute they broke up, your relationship changed because-"

"It's always going to be Eddie."

"You said it not me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie was at his piano when he heard a knock. He opened the door to see a drunken Chloe.

"Hi honey, wan-want to get naked?" She laughed.

"No," he saw that Chloe was still wearing her engagement ring, "And I want that back."

"Okay," Chloe took the ring and held out for Eddie to take, but just as he was about to grab it she shoved in down her bra, "Come and get it Eddie." She tempted.

"Drunk or not, I'm not playing this game." Eddie left to find his phone so he could call security. He was in the kitchen when Chloe took his phone and flipped through the pictures, deleting anything with Loren in it.

"Ugly, gold-digger, and whore." she said in an angry tone. The phone rang and it was Loren, "Hello?"

"Chloe, is Eddie there?" Loren said.

"He can't talk right now he's busy getting me wat- hold on" Chloe took a deep breath, "Eddie stop, you know that's my ticklish spot" Loren hung up the phone and Eddie came running in.

"Who are you talk- is that my phone?" he bellowed.

"Just taking care of a little stalker."

"You're the stalker." He said grabbing his phone. The security came and escorted Chloe out.

"EDDIE! EDDIE, HELP!" She said the entire way out.

He scrolled through his phone and saw it was Loren who called, he called although he figured she wouldn't pick up, which she didn't. He heard the beep and left a message, "Loren don't believe Chloe. She's drunk and while I stepped out to get security she took my phone and…. Just don't believe her. I love you and I meant everything I said earlier. It's always going to be you, Loren Tate."

* * *

**Review please- Tori 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Eddie, stop, you know that's my ticklish spot!" she heard Chloe say. Loren hung up the phone and laughed.

"Well, she was drunk." Loren put her phone down and went to get water. When she grabbed a bottle of water, she heard her mom pull up with Max. Loren quickly turned off all the lights, sat on the chair next to the lamp, and listened closely to their conversation.

"The lights are off, Loren must be in bed." Nora said.

"Yeah, I had fun tonight, by the way." Max said.

"Me too, thank you for inviting me out."

"Well, I love spending time with you so."

"Thank you, tha-that's very nice." Nora said with a giggle.

Loren heard Max move closer, "I'm serious Nora, I'm happiest when I'm with you." Loren put her hand over her mouth. No one was talking so Loren assumed they were making out. Loren got up, ran to her bedroom, and quickly shut the door. She was trying not to laugh. She heard her mom come in the door and close is quickly. She heard giggling and Nora and Max shifting down the hallway. Nora's bedroom door closed and Loren couldn't believe what was about to happen across the hall. She sat on her bed and saw she had a message from Eddie. "Loren don't believe Chloe. She's dru-" she stopped the message.

She smiled at the fact that he felt the needed to explain himself, she called him immediately.

"Loren? I-" he started.

"Eddie relax, I wasn't upset! I could clearly hear that Chloe was drunk. Plus you wouldn't say all that stuff to me then hook- up with your ex."

She heard Eddie sigh, "And this is why I love you."

"What" she said.

"What? I said it before."

"No you didn't!"

"Loren I said it in the message I left you!"

"I got as far as 'Loren don't believe Chloe'"

"Well, I love you."

Loren did not say anything; she could not find the words to say.

"Loren, it's okay. There's no need to freak."

"I just feel like I should say something and not leave you hanging like this."

"What are you feeling?"

"I don't know!" She said.

"It's fine. You've been through a lot of emotional stuff today."

Loren shook her head, "Listen, I've gotta go to bed for school tomorrow."

"Alright, night Loren."

"Night, Eddie." She hung up and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to think.

'_I guess I really didn't listen to him when he talked all this time. Maybe if I had paid attention we would be…. I can't think of Eddie or Cam or anyone but myself. I need to just be alone.'_ she though.

And she stayed alone. She didn't talk to Eddie or Cam, she ignored Adriana. She only spoke to Mel and her mom; who had been 'spending time' with Max every night that week. Things got better after a few days, she thought about Eddie mostly, though she didn't want to. She realized she did like him back, even loved him. She realized that it was always going to be him; he was always going to be the one she went to, to make her feel better. Now it was a matter of telling him, HOW to tell him, when to tell him.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of it. Review please. -Tori**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tuesday.**

Loren could not think. She knew that Eddie had feelings, but she never listened to what he was actually saying, maybe if she did she would have known about his feelings sooner. She wanted to call him to talk, more than anything else, she wanted to see him.

'_But I can't. Seeing him, talking to him, it'll just confuse me more.' _she thought, _'why couldn't I have seen before. I wouldn't be heartbroken, confused, and most of all guilty. Maybe if I had been around more Cam wouldn't have cheated. He would have done those things with me… did I even _want _to do those things with him?'_

**Wednesday.**

The urges to see him grew. She stared at her phone during lunch, his name dialed and waiting for someone to hit send.

"You know you have to hit 'send' right?" Mel said sitting down with Adam.

"I can't bring myself to do it. I want to want to be over this so we can be together."

"But?"

"But I can't; I think my feelings for Cam were bigger than I thought."

"Lo, what are you thinking?"

"Do you think Cam would take me back?"

Mel spit out her water, "What?"

"You know if I did _that stuff_. Do you think we cou-"

"Loren, you should **never** use sex to keep a guy." Adam said.

"That's why Adriana's preg-" Mel stopped short and Adam's eyes widened as he shot her a look.

"Adriana's what?" Loren said trying to keep her voice down.

Mel looked at Adam, "She's preggers."

"Is it Cam's?" Loren said in a whisper.

"Yeah, Lo, I'm so sor-" But before Mel could finish Loren stood up and walked over to Cam.

"Hey Loren." He said with a smile.

"Can we talk?" Loren said in a stale, angry tone.

He nodded. They walked over to the side of the school, behind the wall, where no one could see. Cam turned the corner first. When he went to turn around and face Loren she shoved him against the fence. He had a smile on his face, clearly thinking she was going to kiss him, but instead Loren, with all her strength, kneed Cameron in the balls. He bellowed out in pain, she stepped back, people came around the corner. They all stared at Loren; a few gave her a nod in approval.

Adriana was standing in front of the crown with a hand on her stomach and a hand covering her mouth. "Sorry Adriana, I guys he won't be knocking you up anymore."

"You're such bitch, Loren Tate." She said squinting her eyes, the famous Adriana look.

That did it. Loren walked up to her and punched her straight in the nose. She was bleeding. "Well, now you have an excuse to get the nose job you've always wanted." Loren said walking away.

"BITCH!" She bellowed covering her nose.

A few people clapped, someone even shouted "About damn time!"

When she exited the crowd, she saw the principle approach the scene. She asked Adriana what happened, and she heard Cameron strain the words, "I tried to hop the fence, and Adriana tripped when she tried to hop it, hit her nose on the wall. It's a really small space you know."

Adriana didn't like that, "No! IT WAS LOREN TATE! SHE PUNCHED ME!"

Kim, Adriana's 'bestie' said, "No… Loren's over there." Everyone turned to see Loren eating her lunch. The principle took Adriana and Cam to the nurse. No one said a thing after that.

**Thursday**

Loren wanted the week to end. She wanted to talk to Eddie. She could only imagine what he's thinking.

'_I should call him right? Yeah, don't want him to think I'm blowing him off!' _she dialed his number and hovered her thumb over the send button. _'I can't call him, I need to think straight. But what if me wanting to call him is my answer. Why can't things be different?'_

The bell rang, signaling last period. She got up, threw out her lunch and went to math. When she walked in she saw Adriana sitting there, a nose cast on her face, arms crossed, and looking like she wants to rip off everyone's head.

Loren couldn't help herself; she sat down and said, "Hey Adriana, what happened?"

Adriana threw her book at Loren, but her being 2 rows away, the book hit the desk then the floor, not hitting Loren at all. Everyone stared at them. With a smile on her face Loren picked up the book, walked over to Adriana's desk, placed it on her desk and said, "You dropped your book. You need to be more careful, the baby needs to be safe."

She heard scoffs from around the room and a few giggles. She sat down at her desk as the teacher started class. The week had just gotten ten times better.

**Friday.**

It was finally Friday and she couldn't wait for the day to be over so she can go pack. Cam, Adriana and she no longer acknowledged each other, which was fine with Loren. She wanted nothing to do with Cam, she even felt bad about wanting to do _that_ to get him back. She felt like an idiot for ever dating him. Adriana, she could care less. Adriana's life is over and that is the best revenge, "Sleep with my boyfriend and you get pregnant? Sucks for you!" Loren said to Mel at her locker.

"You've really turned around." Mel said impressed.

"I think not talking to anyone but you and mom helped. I got to seriously think about how I feel about whom, what I want to do, I even wrote some new songs."

"Do I get to hear them?"

"Soon, one's a duet."

"With whom?"

"Eddie…"

"Loren, do you like him now. Dear GOD say yes!"

"I think I have strong feelings for him."

"You _**think**_?"

"I just… I'm scared of being hurt, maybe he found someone else this week… I'm just afraid of my feelings for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't stop thinking about him, I always want him around me- talking to me. He makes me feel like I can do anything in the world and when I'm with him I feel safe. And I just got my heart broken a week ago and already I'm falling for Eddie?"

"Sounds like love Lo."

"I think it is Mel." She smiled.

**Saturday.**

Loren woke up without caring. Today they were going to the bungalow; she gets to see Eddie today. She got dressed, and woke up Mel, who had slept over. They ate, got their stuff and put it at the front door, waiting for Nora. Thirty minutes later they were in the car, heading for the bungalow.

"Loren, you're so jumpy." Nora said, concerned.

"I just really want to see Eddie." Loren smiled.

"Are you just going to tell him how you feel or…"

"No we have a plan!" the rest of the ride Mel filled Nora in on the plan while Loren sat and listened. Before she knew it they were there. She ran to get her stuff and ran to the door. She dropped her stuff inside and saw Max.

"Hey! You guys make it okay?"

"Sort of, traffic." Nora said kissing Max as she walked in.

"Where're Lo and mines room?"

"Mel you're upstairs to the left, and Loren's across the hall."

"WE GET OUT OWN ROOMS!" Mel said running upstairs.

"Where's Eddie" Loren said after hugging Max.

"Right here." Eddie said walking in. Loren turned around and they locked eyes. He smiled with puppy-dog eyes and she smiled back.

* * *

**I know it's different from other chapter but this one is Loren's POV for the week, 13 will be Eddie's and chapter 14 will be normal.**

**Review please- Tori **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tuesday**

Eddie woke up and checked his phone to see if Loren texted or called him; she hadn't. He sighed, _'I wish she would call.' _He took a shower; he had an interview today with some new talk show host on the radio. It was the same crap, "Are you dating Loren," "What songs are on the next album," "Is Eddie Duran single?" The same questions over and over. HE wanted to go to the bungalow, he planned to go early, clear his head, and get the house ready for Loren. He wished he could se her, make sure she's okay. He was all she thought about, wrote songs about. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it made him more antsy to see her. He wanted to leave her alone, but he couldn't stay away for long; he had to, though. This week was going to be hell for him.

**Wednesday**

Eddie woke up and took a shower. He saw that Loren didn't contact him at all, which put him in a mood. He picked up his bags and had them put in his car. He called his dad, "Hey Pop."

"Hey Eddie, you about ready to head up there?"

"Yeah, just got to get some food."

"Are you sure you want to go there now?"

"Yeah, I want to get some peace and quiet."

"Have you spoken to Loren?"

"No, I want to but I feel like I should leave her alone."

"That's probably best. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, pops I'm god. I'll be even better if Loren says she feels the same way, though."

"Eddie, I've seen the way she looks at you. She may not know it but, trust me, she feels the same way."

**Thursday**

Eddie hadn't gotten to the bungalow till late. He stocked the fridge then went to bed. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he cleaned. He cleaned the rooms, making sure he put extra flowers in Loren's, he cleaned the kitchen- though it was already clean- and then he went for a walk. By the time he got back it was 7:30 pm. He pulled out his laptop and went on his fan page, and clicked on Loren's video. He watched her sing, the emotions in her face, the way she got into the song. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her. Every time she looked down at Eddie, he saw what his dad was talking about. He wished he had noticed it at that moment; maybe things would have been different…

"_Might as well be Mars." Loren finished recording her first single. Eddie looked up at her, he saw her differently. She wasn't Loren Tate, the contest winner, she was Loren. And Loren was the girl you brought home, married, and had kids with. Eddie got butterflies in his stomach; he didn't know what it meant. Loren took off the headphones and smiled down at Eddie. That smile, it brightened his day, her eyes sparkled with excitement, her hair flowing like silk. She said something but he was too immersed in her beauty._

"_Eddie?"_

"_What, oh sorry Loren I wa-was thinking." He stumbled. He went to stand up but his feet failed him so he tripped, dropping the guitar but Loren reached out to him grabbing his arm._

"_Whoa, have a nice trip?" Loren said with a smile and a giggle. Eddie could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks, he wanted to kiss her. _

_He shook it off, "Sorry, what were you saying?"_

_Loren let go of his arm, "I asked you if I sounded okay."_

"_Yeah, Loren it was amazing, it was… extraordinary. You're going places Miss Loren Tate." He smiled._

"_Thanks, I just hope I look okay."_

"_Eh, you look hot." Eddie stopped, his eyes widened as Loren smiled at the floor._

"_Um, thanks Eddie."_

"_Yeah, no problem." Eddie sat on the couch as Loren talked to Kelly and Jake. He watched her, smile and laugh. Her beauty was breath taking and she just… she was Loren. He could almost hear his mom going on and on about how much he loved her. He saw Jake staring; Jake shook his head and sat next to Eddie._

"_If you're thinking what I think-"_

"_Don't go there."_

"_Eddie you were staring."_

"_I know."_

"_Not professional, dude"_

_Eddie turned to Jake, "I can't help it, I think-" he looked at Loren and whispered, "I think I'm starting to like her."_

**Friday**

Last day of Loren withdrawals as Eddie liked to put it. He couldn't think straight, the only thing he was certain of was that he loved Loren. He replaced the flowers in Loren's room with the flowers he had put in his room.

'_But what if she got back with Cam? Or what if she decided she only likes me as a friend? I can't just work with her after that. I can't just be friends with her. I could try but I don't think I could _ever_ watch her with anyone else ever again.' _he thought. He looked at his phone, _'Why hasn't she called. This is a sign, she doesn't want me. She hasn't made any contact with me in 4 days. She doesn't like me. That's it.' _He laid down on the couch. _'But that can't be it. We have so much in common. She's the one for me. She's everything I've always wanted. She's the type of girl I would want my mom to meet. God mom would have loved her. She wouldn't have loved Nora hitting on dad but… I wish mom was here to help me. I wish Loren would call me. Why can't things be different?'_

**Saturday**

Today was the day; he was counting down the minutes. He couldn't sit still, he wanted to see her. He went for a jog, but it didn't help. He had to take a shower now, so that wasted 45 minutes.

10:30.

11:00.

11:30.

He couldn't sit still anymore. He had to get up; he had to do something. He put on swimming trunks and grabbed a towel. He couldn't wait to see her. He swam for an hour, tanned a little. At 12:30, he decided to go back to the house. He went in the water once more than walked up to the house. He heard the girls talking inside, and he saw Nora's car. He dropped the towel and ran up to the door.

"Where's Eddie" he heard her say. Oh, how he missed her voice.

He took a deep breath, "Right here" he said walking into the living room. He looked her in the beautiful eyes that he misses staring into. They eyes he always got lost in. She smiled and he smiled back. It's only been 30 seconds and yet this is the most fun he has had while he was here.

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Right here." It was as if time had stopped once more. They locked eyes, grinning from ear to ear. They could feel everyone's eyes on them; they didn't care. Loren ran up to Eddie and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her head into his neck and he did the same. He smelled like the ocean. She smelled like strawberries. She didn't want to let go but she heard Nora and Max awkwardly shift.

She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi," She smiled.

"Hey" he breathed. They were still holding each other's arms.

"Hey, Eddie." Mel said coming down the stairs.

They snapped back into reality. "Hey, Mel" he said kissing her cheek.

"Where were you?" Max said giving Eddie a hug.

"Swimming. That's kind of why I'm wet and shirtless" He smiled. Loren hadn't even noticed. She looked him up and down, and bit her lip. When she realized Mel was looking at her she looked around; Mel giggled.

Everyone settled into their rooms. Loren was standing in hers, it smelt like flowers. There was a view over-looking the ocean. The balcony had a chair and a table; it was so peaceful.

Eddie knocked on her door, "Come in" she said.

"Hey Loren. Just wanted to see how you were, uh, if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm good. This week has been… good."

"Yeah, it's been for me too."

They looked at each other; they seemed to do that a lot.

"I-" they said at the same time, "No go ahead." the said again.

"Sorry, you first." Loren said sitting on her bed.

"I just wanted to say, I'm so happy you're okay," he said sitting next to her, "I, uh, I was worried about you. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Really?" Eddie breathed.

"You were all I thought about. The only reason why I didn't call or text was because I needed space. But I didn't want space. I dialed your number, so many times. I missed being around you, so much." she smiled.

He faces her. "I wanted to call you too but I wanted to give you space."

"Space is over rated." Loren leaned in to kiss him but Nora knocked on her door.

"Loren, you okay?" Their noses were touching, they sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, mom I'll be out in a minute." Loren stood up and walked to the door. "This… we will continue this later."

She winked and walked out. Eddie smiled and shook his head, _'God she's amazing.' _He got up and left the room.

Everyone went swimming after they ate. Loren was wearing a pink bikini, and Eddie had to be slapped in the head multiple times because he was staring so much. Loren caught him a couple times and blushed.

"Room for one more?" Eddie heard the familiar voice say.

"Ian!" Eddie got up to hug his old friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him. It seemed everyone had someone to hang out with but you." Max said.

"Well hello, Mr. Accent." Mel said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Hello, Ms. Beautiful." he said in return, kissing Mel's hand.. Mel got all giggly and Eddie introduced Loren.

"Oh, Ian this is Loren."

"So, you're the famous Loren Tate. I've heard so much- maybe to much- about you. I'm Ian."

"Okay, hi" Loren said looking at Eddie who shot a look at Ian."Well, I'm going to go find my room"

"I'll help you." Mel said walking with Ian. "Remember Mel, it starts with an A" Loren said.

"Apple? Yeah, I'll have one!" Mel yelled back before she turned on her flirtation mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, everyone had taken a shower. Nora was cooking with Max, no they were flirting more than cooking. Eddie was sitting on the couch with Loren, who had her head on his shoulder. Mel was talking to Ian who was enjoying Mel's company.

"So our conversation earlier." Eddie said, turning to look at her.

"I don't know what else to say. I think I've said it all" She said.

Eddie was disappointed he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Max announcing dinner.

He wanted her to say "I love you" or even "I like you" just something to let him know the feelings were returned. They ate dinner and once again Loren and Eddie played footsie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late Max and Nora went to bed, together. Mel and Loren were putting their plan into action.

Mel walked up to Eddie, "Loren went to bed, and she's waiting for you"

Eddie was confused. He went up to her room and knocked on the door. He went in, "Loren?"

The room was empty, but out the balcony was candles, he opened the double doors to see Loren standing there, looking up at the stars.

"Loren?"

"I wanted to do this differently. I wanted you to want me right away; I wanted to be with you. I wanted what I couldn't have. Then all this happened and I couldn't be happier."

"Loren, what are you trying to say?"

She turned and leaned on the balcony, "Do you still love me?"

He was shocked by the question, he walked over, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "Yes, I love you. I always will, Loren."

"Good," She said turning around to face him, "Because I love you, too."

* * *

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Good, because I love you too." The weight was lifted off her chest and he could not be happier. He got butterflies in his stomach and grinned.

"Wanna know a secret?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"I've been fantasizing you saying this for weeks."

Loren smiled and closed her eyes, "I was supposed to tell you down at the beach, I had candles and rose peddles and dessert waiting but I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

Eddie looked out and saw the candles and smiled wider. He leaned in and kissed her, a deep passionate kiss. It was different, no one wanted to stop, no one pulled back. There was no one to interuppt them. She started walking, making him walk backwards. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. It was more intense, more sexual, than either of them were expecting but at the same time it was romantic and intimate. His hands went up her shirt and held onto her back while hers were in his hair. He rolled over so that he was on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then Eddie woke up, on the couch. It was a dream. He couldn't believe it. He was for sure it was real.

"Morning sleepy head." Mel said on the other couch. Loren wasn't in the room.

"Where's Loren."

"Apparently in your dreams" Mel said giggling.

"Seriously, mate. You're lucky she wasn't here." Ian said sitting next to Melissa, pulling her legs into his lap.

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

"I was asleep for 2 hours!" He said getting up.

"Yeah, you fell asleep on her but she went upstairs to go read or something." Ian said.

"She told me to send you up if you woke up." Mel said shrugging.

Eddie didn't miss a beat, he ran upstairs. His heart was beating, hoping his dream would come true, "Loren?" he said knocking. There was no answer, he opened the door to see if she had fallen asleep.

The lights were off, candles leading up to the balcony. He walked out and saw more candles near the water. He saw a figure, and heard the faint sound of a guitar. He ran downstairs, seeing Mel and Ian smile at him. He knew for sure now, that it was Loren. He walked there; he didn't want to seem too eager, but then again he couldn't wait so he speed walked.

"Loren?" he said walking up.

She stood up and faced him, "Hi."

"What is all of this?" He said smiling. The candle light sparkled in his eyes, she looked breath taking.

She took his hand and pulled him to sit down. "I have something to say."

"Okay…"

"When you told me you loved me, it freaked me out. Not because I didn't feel the same way but it was because you're Eddie Duran. This week I thought long about this and you're not Eddie Duran to me. You're Eddie. The sweetest, funniest, kindest man I know. Eddie, you're the guy I know won't hurt me. No matter who I am dating, I will always want to be with you, because… I love you Eddie."

He smiled, he didn't know what to say. He leaned in and kissed her, the way he's always wanted to. This moment was like a dream, it was unreal. He couldn't stop; she didn't want him too. She pulled him close and they laid in the sand. He was on top, she wrapped her legs around his torso when he laid on her.

She took a breath, "Eddie"

"Yeah."

"You're on my hair."

"Oh God sorry." he said getting up .

She sat up with him, rubbing her head; he kissed it. "Sorry, it just really hurt." she said laughing.

"It's fine, we were getting…"

"Intense." Loren finished smiling at him. "A little too intense."

"I agree." he laughed.

"Wanna have some dessert?" she said.

"What?"

"I made some dessert while you were sleeping."

"You are the best girlfriend ever." He smiled. She looked at him, "What?" he asked.

"It's just, really nice to hear you say that." She kissed him.

"It's really nice to say it" He smiled.

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." he smiled.

"I love saying that." She giggled.

"Well, I've been fantasizing you saying it, so say it as many times as you-"

"What?"

"What?"

"You've been 'fantasizing' about me?"

"Well, I-"

"Dork"

"Excuse me?" He said turning.

"Dork" she said stressing every sylible.

He took icing off the cake she made and stuck it on her face, "Ha."

"You did not just do that" she smiled.

"Oh yes I di-" he was interrupted by Loren shoving the cake in his face.

She got up and ran toward the ocean, he ran after her. He picked her up and jumped into the water, washing off all the icing.

"You ruined your cake"

"You ruined my outfit." she said dunking his head under the water.

"Well," he said resurficing, "I like you better without it o-"

"Don't even think of finishing that!" Loren laughed.

They got out of the water and laid on the beach. Her head was on his chest and his arm was around her. They were staring at the stars.

"I would love to stay in this moment for the rest of my life." She said.

He kissed the top of her head, "Me too."

They fell asleep, holding hand; it was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

**Not 100% in love with it but review please!  
I think I'll write 1 more chapter (the epilogue) and start my new story.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_They woke up in Loren's room, unaware of how they got there. Loren looked up at Eddie, "Morning."_

_"Morning, beautiful." He kissed her head._

_She adjusted herself so that she could kiss him. He rolled on top of her, which she had no objections to. Loren's hands went up Eddie's chest; she took off his shirt._

_He pulled back, "Loren, are you-"_

"Yes, _Eddie, please" she whimpered pulling him closer. He took of her shirt, kissed his way down to her breasts. She let out a soft moan as he moved down more, slower. She took off her shorts, and was in her underwear, as was he. Loren climbed on top of him this time. She smiled down at him in lust. She kissed his mouth, then his jaw line, then his chest, down to his abs, his pant line. She slowly pulled down his shorts, she looked at him and smiled as she pulled them completely off._

"_My turn," she whispered un-doing her bra. As she was about to expose her breasts water came crashing down on them._

"_Wake up" Loren screamed. More water fell._

"WAKE UP MATE!" Ian said pouring more water on Eddie.

"Ian!" Loren said sitting up; her shirt was white and soaked. Her bra was pink, remembering his dream, he stared.

"Sorry, Love" Ian said laughing and wrapping an arm around Mel who was holding the other bucket.

"Eddie, stop staring!" Loren said.

"Sorry." He said looking down.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"9 am." Mel said putting the bucket down to be free of Ian's arm.

"I need to shower." Loren mumbled before getting up; Mel followed her.

"You coming?" Ian asked."Uh, in a second."

Ian smiled, "Dude, did you have a wet dr-"

"Yes! Okay, give me a moment."

"Have fun with that mate" Ian said laughing.

He laid on his back, remembered about his boner then laid on his stomach. That dream was…exciting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SO!" Mel said trailing behind her.

"What?" Loren said teasing her friend.

"Oh, come on, Lo. This is torture." Mel said.

"He said, and I quote, 'You are the best girlfriend ever.' HE CALLED ME HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She said.

"Oh my God!" Mel said doing a little dance, "But you need to take a shower because you smell bad."

"And whose fault is that?" Loren said walking toward her room.

Mel followed her into the bathroom, after Loren had gotten in the shower.

"So when are you two going to make beautiful babies?"

"Mel! We just got together yesterday."

"Yeah, but you two have been in love for like 3 months now. Do you think you two will be the new 'Max and Katie'?"

"I wouldn't go that far Mel."

"But seriously when are you two going to 'bang the drums'?"

"What?" Loren laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Mel said crossing her arms.

"I don't know. I am so attracted to Eddie. Yesterday we were making out and I was about to take his shirt off, and I felt like we were going to end up in my bed, but then he was pulling my hair so he needed to get off me."

"Loren! That is Eddie Duran; he pulls your hair you say-"

"You better stop there." Loren said.

Mel laughed, "I wouldn't be 'Mighty Mel' without my sex talks"

Loren laughed, "And that's what I love about you Mel."

"Whoa, I'm taken."

"Oh right, by Ian." Loren said changing the subject.

"No, Adam!"

"You sure? You two seemed quite comfy last night."

"It was harmless flirting…"

"Whatever you say Mel. Just remember-"

"You're here for me. I know Lo, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Eddie's, 'situation' relaxed after his shower he came downstairs to eat. Max and Nora were having lunch on the beach, but they weren't eating. Mel and Ian were watching TV and Loren was cooking for herself."Hungry?" He said seeing how much food she was making.

"This is for us, not just me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cooked and put his head on her shoulder, "Thank you."

"Mmm, you're welcome." She said turning her head to kiss him.

When she finished, Ian was sleeping on the couch and Mel was taking pictures of the beach.

They sat down at the table, "This is-"

"Too fancy?" Loren asked.

"Perfect. This is perfect." He said kissing her. They began to eat and Loren was talking about new songs she was writing.

"It's really meaningful and I really like the melody and is there a REASON why you are staring at me?' she laughed.

"I'm sorry it's just that this is so perfect. I can picture us doing this everyday."

"Eating lunch while Ian snores on the couch?" She smiled.

"Of course… no but seriously," he took her hand, "I can picture us, living together, eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together everyday. Touring together; it feels right when we're together."

"I know, it's magical… oh my God that was so dorky." She said placing her hand on her forehead.

"No it was just right." HE kissed her deeply. She sat on his lap, and put her hand on his chest. They got very into it, now her back was leaning against the table as she was sitting on his lap; they were facing each other.

"A bed would be more comfortable for that." Ian said walking past them on his way to the bathroom. Eddie and Loren stopped, looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**This is NOT the last chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loren climbed off Eddie and cleared off that table, Eddie helped. She washed the dishes as he dried and once more the moment felt perfect. It felt as if this was how it was meant to be for the rest of their lives.

"Eddie, can I talk to you?" Ian called from upstairs.

Eddie and Loren exchanged a look. He kissed her and went upstairs to Ian's room, "What?" Eddie said walking though the door.

"Couldn't help but notice your wet dream about Loren was about to come true."

"Dude, stop." Eddie said closing the door.

"What?"

"We just got together yesterday; we're not going to be having sex for a while."

"The way you two make out you'll be having sex tonight."

"I don't think she's ready."

"Well, if she is," Ian removed something from his pocket and tossed it to Eddie, "don't forget to use this. We don't need another Duran running around here for a while."

Eddie looked down at the condom and tossed it back, "I have some if I need it, _which I won't_."

Ian held up his hands in surrender and laid on the bed. Eddie walked downstairs, he saw Loren in her pink bikini putting on sunscreen. She wasn't ready, but he couldn't wait until she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Eddie walked upstairs and Loren finished the dishes.

"Hello, Mrs. Duran." Mel said walking in, eating an apple.

Loren shook her head, "Hello, Mrs.… I don't know Ian's last name."

"Neither do I." Mel said with a puzzling look.

"Okay, well, I'm going to put on my bikini, so follow me to my room if you want to talk about… stuff."

"Well, I want to talk about your stuff. You and Eddie are getting really intense." Mel said sitting on Loren's bed.

"I know!"

"So are you going to…?"

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Really? Lo, you two are always one kiss away from ripping each other's pants off."

"Mel!"

"You can't say it's not true!"

Loren walked out of the bathroom, "Mel, I am SO attracted to Eddie, and trust me when I say I don't know if I'm not ready because I think I'm too young or I'm afraid…"

"That he'll leave you? Lo-"

"I know. Eddie would never do that, but how do you know that?"

"Because the way Eddie looks at you, he is in love Loren. He's been there for you for everything; he's always going to be there. It's your insecurities that are holding you back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren was putting on sunscreen when she turned and saw Eddie looking at her. She smiled, "Can you put sunscreen on my back?"

"Ye-Yeah" Eddie stumbled. He walked over and started putting sunscreen on her back. She wanted to bring up the 'sex' conversation, but didn't know how.

"Done" he said, he wanted to bring it up too, but he didn't want to upset her.

"Thanks." They stood there awkwardly, "I'm going for a swim, coming?"

"Yeah, in a sec." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

She walked out and headed toward the beach. He watched her leave, well he watched her ass. He couldn't help himself. She was everything he wanted; her looks were just an extra feature. Her personality is what turns him on not her looks. He wanted to tell her that he'll wait till she's ready but he didn't know how. This was the most frustrating thing in the world. _'It could be worse,' _he thought, '_she could have been a slut and given it up right away.'_

She was lying out on the beach when Eddie sat next to her. Mel and Ian were flirting in the ocean and Max and Nora went inside 'to take a nap.' They seemed to be taking naps a lot this trip. Eddie looked down at Loren who was writing. He laid on his stomach like she was and kissed her head, "Whatcha writin'?" he asked.

"A song." she smiled, inching closer.

"Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Why not?" he said smiling.

"Because it's not finished." She said nudging him.

He let the subject go, "Loren?"

"Yes?"

"We've been very… intense lately."

She sighed, "I know."

"I just want you to know," he said leaning in closer, "I don't care when we do it, as long as _you're _ready."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"And I want you to know it's not your looks that… um."

"Turn you on?" she smiled.

"Yeah, it's your personality."

"Wait what?" She said sitting up.

"No! I didn't mean it like you're not hot, cause you are, you _really _are, I just meant-" Eddie started but Loren interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't get so worked up all the time. I didn't take it the wrong way." She smiled.

"Good, but seriously Loren. When you are ready is when I'll be." he kissed her once more. Her head was spinning.

"It's not that I'm not ready it's I don't know why I'm not ready. I am really attracted to you and trust me, I've thought about it, it's just I think-"

"Loren do you think I'm going to sleep with you then leave you?" He said trying to hide the hurt in his tone.

She looked down, "I guess my insecurities about you being a rock star intensify with this subject." She started to play with the sand with her finger.

He smiled at her, placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to she could look him in the eyes, "Loren Tate, I _love you_. I am **always **going to love you. If we have sex, I will stay around forever. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at him, "I love you so much. I just want it to be romantic."

"It won't matter where or when we do it. As long as I'm with you, it will be romantic and the best moment of my life."

* * *

**Review please. School gives me a ton of work that's why I don't post during the week, it's not that I'm not writing any chapters. I will try and update faster.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was Monday, it seemed as though the rest of the weekend was a blur. Loren sat, bored, in class, tapping her pen to make the seconds go by faster. She hummed songs in her head and wrote down lyrics. Graduation was a month away.

'_Maybe that's when Eddie and I will sleep together. After graduation. Wait, I don't think I can wait that long. What's holding me back?'_

She slouched in her chair in desperation, Mel gave her a look. Loren looked at the clock; 20 minutes till she got to go home. She almost had no homework now, which was good because now she can focus on music. She just wants to leave her high school life behind and start a new one with Eddie. She never felt like a teenager, she always felt as if she grew up to fast after her dad left.

After what felt like 3 hours, the final bell finally rang. She stood up and Melissa jumped in front of her, "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"No, I meant- you were making strange faces for the last hour."

Loren walked to her locker, "I just don't know what's holding me back."

Mel was silent for a moment, "Is it this whole Cam thing?"

"I hadn't even thought of that" Loren said closing her locker.

"It would make sense. You never really asked Cam why he cheated. You never got closure."

"So what are you saying, should I talk to him?"

"Yeah, I think you need to talk to him so that you can move on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie was sitting at his piano writing songs about Loren, which put a smile on his face. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Eddie called lazily.

"It's Chloe Carter" Ian called in a high pitched voice.

Eddie got up and opened the door, "Haven't you had enough of me ye-"

He opened the door to see Ian standing next to Chloe. "Hi." she said.

"Sorry, she gave me $100" Ian said walking in.

Eddie rolled his eyes."I just want to talk about _Grease" _She said.

"What?" Eddie said blocking the door.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"I owe you nothing."

"Please, Eddie you do this movie and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because then I have to spend 6 or more months with you and I don't want to spend 6 _seconds _with you."

"Fine, ruin my life."

"With pleasure." Eddie said closing the door. He turned to see Ian reading his lyric sheets. "And you"

"Sorry dude, I take all the money I get."

"Whatever, I don't care. She's gotta take a hint sometime."

"But she won't"

"I know, she will probably interrupt Loren and mine's wedding day."

"Who's wedding day?"

"Shut it."

"You're serious about this girl?"

"I feel… myself when I'm with her. It's like she's the one I've been waiting my whole life for."

"Why can't you just play the field like me?"

"Because I don't want an STD."

"Touché" Ian smiled. "You two do it yet."

"We talked about it. She's not ready."

"She's just hung up over her ex."

"And HOW would you know that."

"Mel told me."

"Oh, Mel told you."

"Shut it, mate"

"Just watch it; she's like a little sister now. Plus she has a boyfriend."

"I don't care."

"But she does."

"We're talking about you here, Eddie."

Eddie laughed, "Okay, okay."

"Do you have some romantic thing planed, knowing you, you'll buy 15 million rose pedals and scented candles with champagne."

"I have something planned, when she's ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren walked into the café and saw Cam eating fries and doing his homework. She walked over to his table, "Can I sit."

He looked up and was confused for a quick moment before straitening his back and saying, "Of course!"

He was smiling; she was not, "I only wanted to sit because I need closure."

"What?"

"I need to know what led to you sleep with Adriana the first time."

Cam looked into Loren's eyes but she looked away, "We had just gotten in a fight over my idiotic jealousy over Eddie. You had just written your first song together and I felt so left out. I felt as if I were losing you to him slowly. Adriana came up to me because she saw how much I was upset and told me how alone she felt now that Phil's gone. We didn't sleep together t first, we talked, and one day we kissed and it led to more and…"

Lorne nodded, "Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"What led you to do it more than once?"

"I feel like I can say anything with her. Not that I couldn't do that with you, she just… I don't know."

"Cam, that's… nothing"

"I know! You don't know how frustrated and angry I am at myself for what I did. I loved you but for some reason she was the one I wanted to talk about everything to."

"I understand." And she did. Though she had Cam and Mel she loved talking to Eddie about her day. She loved to call him at the end of the night for song ideas based off of the day she had. He was the one she could be herself with.

"Tate! Get to work!" Loren's boss called.

Loren stood up, "Thank you."

"For what"

"The closure." Loren walked into the back to get ready when she came out Cam was gone. She smiled to herself; she was ready to move on.

* * *

**Review please. Don't know when 19 will be up-depends on my school work.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Loren was nearing the end of her shift. She was covered in flour and coffee and couldn't wait to shower. Her hair was a mess and she just wanted to go home. She had to deal with rude customers, one being Adriana, all day. There was nearly no one left in the café, just 2 guys who looked as though they just got off work. She took a breath and started to make herself a milkshake. All of a sudden someone rang the bell over and over she turned around to scream at the person until she realized who it was.

"I hate you." She said.

"Love you, too." Eddie said, smiling.

Loren smirked and shook her head, "Do you want something?" she asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"I still have 20 minutes, so go sit, relax and I'll bring you some fries."

Eddie leaned over the counter and kissed her, "Thank you" he said walking away. She put the left over fries in a container and made Eddie his own milkshake. She put the 2 milkshakes, 3 donuts, which were in the bag, the men's check and the fries on a tray while holding coffee in the other hand.

She walked over to the two men, re-filled their cups, and gave them the donuts, "Oh no thank you mam'" The brown-haired man said.

"You sure, they're on the house." Loren said smiling.

"That's very kind of you but you don't need to do that." The other man said.

"Please, you two have been my nicest customers all day. Take them." She said placing the check on the table.

"Thank you." The brown-haired man said.

Eddie watched this all go down, grinning from ear to ear. Her generosity, her down-to-earth persona, everything about her made her desirable.

"That was so sweet of you" he said as she put the milkshakes and fries on the table.

"Thank yo-" As she bent down to place the fries down the coffee dropped out of her hand and spilled all over the table, and Eddie's pants.

"OW!" he screamed as the burning hot coffee soaked into his skin.

"OMG go in the back and take your pants off."

"Well, Loren, I really think we should go to dinner fir-"

"Eddie, just go!" she said flailing her arms. The two men, who had just finished eating the donuts, came over to help Loren clean up the glass. Her boss came over with a mop, and a very angry look, and gave it to Loren.

Eddie went into the back room, like Loren said, and took off his pants. The coffee only burned his thigh down, not his… you know. She sat on the little bench that was there and put a cold, wet towel on his leg. It hurt like hell. 10 minutes later Loren came barging into the room.

"I found some sweatpants from those guys that were-" she stopped dead in her tracks, closed the door quickly and turned around, "Sorry, I forgot you had your pants off."

"Loren, it's okay."

Loren turned around and threw him the sweatpants, "Here" she said. He started to put them on, "Wait!" she said.

"What?"

"I've treated a few burns Eddie. You can't just leave it alone."

"Loren I'm fine."

"Sit down, and pull down your pants!"

"Wow, I thought I would hear that in a different setting."

"Shut up," she said, smirking.

Loren took two large towels, soaked them in cool water and wrapped them around Eddie's legs for a minute. She then rubbed burn lotion on one leg as he did the other.

"Thanks, it already feels better."

"Good. Put on your pants."

"You sure cause I can-"

"Eddie!" she smiled, "My shifts over, and I would like to shower."

"Can I-"

"No."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because I know you!" she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren got out of the shower and looked around the bathroom. She forgot to bring clothes in the bathroom with her.

"Eddie?" she called.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"I forgot clothes, I'm coming out in a towel to get some" she said walking out. He was sitting on the bed with her clothes in his lap.

"Ha-ha." he said.

"I knew it! I knew I remembered clothes."

"Yeah, but this is very entertaining."

"Keep this up and I'll make you wait even longer." Loren said snatching the clothes.

"Does that mean you're…" he trailed off as she walked in the bathroom.

"I'm ready to be ready."

"What."

"I think I'm just waiting for the right timing at this point."

"What changed your mind?"

"I talked to Cam."

"What? Loren you shouldn't be-"

"I needed closure," Loren said walking out fully clothed, "I needed to know why he cheated. I got my answers and I think I want to wait till after graduation."

"A month? That's perfect."

"Yeah, seeing as we just got together 3 days ago and we're already talking about having sex."

"Well, I've been in love with you for like 2 months now."

"That's a lie." Loren said sitting next to him.

"It's true; I just didn't know it till a few weeks ago."

Loren looked up and kissed him, "You don't mind that I want to wait right."

"Absolutely not Loren. You're right; we only got together 3 days ago. Most people wait 3 months."

"Oh trust me, I don't think I'm going to wait that long." she blurted out. Her eyes went wide and she could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Good," Eddie chuckled, "Cause I don't think I could wait that long, either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the rest of the night doing Loren's homework. Well Loren suckered Eddie into doing her Science homework as she did the rest, which was 20 math questions. She was sitting on the bed as he sat at her desk. Every few minutes she would look up and he would be looking at her. She would stick her tongue out and he would smile more.

"How did you get me to do this?" Eddie said after an hour.

"I don't know" Loren busted out laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny? I hated high school science the first time!" Eddie said placing the pencil down.

Loren got up and walked over to him. She sat in his lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She bent down and kissed him softly. "Guess what" she whispered.

"What" he said with his eyes closed.

"You weren't doing the right page."

Eddie opened his eyes and looked at her notebook, "What? You said 273!"

"I said 327" she giggled and kissed him.

"I hate school." He said with a fake-pouted lip.

"Try sitting in hour long classes when all you want to do is see your boyfriend."

"Yeah, sitting in class wanting to see Ian would be torture."

"Really? You could have anyone as your boyfriend, and it would be Ian?"

"Who else?"

"Tyler would be good."

Eddie gave her a look, "Just…" Loren giggled as he shook his head.

"I love you." She said looking down.

"I love you, too." He said kissing her.

Once more, Loren shifted so that her whole body was parallel to his. Her shirt was the first one to come off, then his. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around him and found the bed. He was on top and she had no objections. He stopped and looked down at her, she nodded.

"But grad-" he started to whisper.

"I don't care anymore." Loren said, wrapped up in the moment. He pulled down her pants; she was wearing a green lace bra with matching underwear. With her feet, Loren slit down his sweat pants. Loren kissed his neck and he let out a soft moan; she smiled. He kissed her mouth, then her jaw, then her chest. He put his hands on the clasp of her bra to unhook it. It unclasped in a second; she sat up to take it off.

"LOREN LOREN LOREN" Mel banged on the door.

"Be out in a second." Loren called put quickly, hooking her bra back up as Eddie hung his head.

"Hurry up!"

A few moments later, Eddie handed Loren her shirt, "Why is she?"

"I don't know," she said pulling her shirt over her head, "Did you see my bo-"

"Nope." He said pulling on the sweatpants.

She sighed and pulled on her pants. He climbed on the bed and surprised her with a kiss.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you more."

"Don't think that's possible." he said getting up.

When both were fully dressed, Loren put her hair up to eliminate suspicion; Eddie put his baseball hat on. They walked out holding hands, "Is my mom home?" Loren asked.

"No." Mel said frozen, looking from Eddie to Loren.

"Bye, Loren" Eddie said kissing her.

"Bye." she smiled.

He waved to Mel and left, "Did I inter-"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Damn it!" Mel said putting her bag down.

"Why are you here it's like 9 at night?"

"I have bad new, well good knew for you, but bad and sad for others."

"What?" Loren said stepping forward.

"Adriana had a miscarriage."

* * *

**Review please :) Like before i don't know when chapter 20 will be up, depends on school.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What?" Loren said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it happened yesterday after school. She took a nap and when she woke up there was blood, like a lot of blood."

"And how do you know this?"

"Kim was telling everybody. That girl is shady…"

"Poor Adriana; poor Cam! We should send then something."

"What?"

"You know send some food, everyone likes food."

"Loren, we could send Adriana a gift card to Friendly's and she would turn it around to make us look bad."

"So?"

"So this is Adriana we're talking about! You know, the girl that has made your life hell since the 7th grade."

"Mel she just lost her baby, she might need people to be her friends not her foes."

"That was deep, Lo."

"Thank you."

"Seriously though! Why should we be nice?"

"Because we're good people."

"No, you're a good person, I'm nice by association. Besides, she would just make a snide remark if this was happening to one of us."

"I doubt it, Adriana's mean, but not that mean."

"FINE," Mel said throwing her hands in surrender, "Should we send her cookies?"

"Yeah, and I should invite her over."

"Why!?"

"Because my mom said she had a miscarriage a year after she had me; she might be able to help Adriana."

"Can't we just send her a card and be done with it."

"She needs friends right now Mel."

"That's what Kim's for!"

"Yeah, cause Kim is such a good friend."

Mel sighed and walked over to the kitchen, she took out a cookie pan and ingredients, "I'm not happy about this."

"You will be." Loren called.

"Why do we have to be such good people?"

"Well, I'm good, you're nice by association." Loren said, sarcastically.

Mel gave Loren a blank look, after 3 seconds she smiled, "Shut up Lo."

Loren laughed and turned on the radio, _Something in the Air _started playing, "Hard to believe just a few weeks ago I was a fan trying to sneak into his concert."

"Now you're in love" Mel said winking, "And about to give him your vir-"

"Hush" Loren said pointing at Mel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished baking cookies Mel and Loren called Nora to fill her in.

"When, do you want to do it?" Nora said.

"Today."

"Well, I'm on my way home now, so you can call her."

"Thanks mom." Loren said hanging up. Loren turned to Mel, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mel said in an un-willing tone as she crossed her arms.

Loren dialed Adriana's number and hit 'call'

"Hello?" Adriana said in a sad tone.

"Hey, Adriana its Loren Tate."

"And what do you want?" She said defensively.

"I just wanted to invite you over for some cookies and to talk if you wanted to."

"What are you trying to rub it in my face?"

"No! Look, I know that we've been… I just," she sighed, "My mom had a miscarriage, and I just thought you might need someone to talk to. Plus, everyone loves cookies."

There was a pause, "Mel will be there too?"

"Yeah, she'll be here too"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure. If you want it'll just be you and my mom, we'll leave if you don't want us there."

"No thanks."

"Well, our door is open if you change your mi-" Loren was cut off when Adriana hung up.

"I guess she's not coming?" Mel said sitting down.

"She will, she'll want to talk to my mom."

"Why?"

"Cause she can't talk to her mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7:30 and Nora had just finished making dinner. Loren and Mel sat across from each other. The doorbell rang and Loren thought it was Adriana; she opened it to see Eddie standing there with flowers.

"Hi" she said surprised.

"Hi." he said walking in.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I missed you all day."

Loren smiled, "Sorry I didn't call or anything. It's been a weird day. Come in, have dinner."

Eddie walked in and sat next to Loren, "How was it a weird day?"

"Well remember the Adriana? The one I was telling you bout?"

"The girl Cam slept with and got pregnant?"

"Yeah." Mel said.

"What about her?" Eddie said.

"She miscarried." Nora said handing him a plate.

"That's horrible." Eddie said looking at Loren.

"Yeah, I invited her over for cookies and to talk but she rejected me." Loren said eating bread.

"Why would you do that? Hasn't she been nothing but terrible to you?" Eddie said taking a sip of water.

"Thank you!" Mel said.

"She's going through a bad time, and I don't know, she may have needed a friend."

Eddie looked at Loren with love in his eyes, "That was really nice of you."

"They even made the cookies." Nora said.

"Are they poisoned?" Eddie asked.

"Hey!" Loren said.

"Well I know you wouldn't poison them but Mel…"

"Yeah, I would." Mel said drinking water. They laughed and started eating.

The doorbell rang again and Loren jumped up to answer it. Adriana was standing there, obviously holding back tears. "Adriana, you came"

Adriana looked at Loren, "I couldn't sit at home with my dad," she started to cry, "I didn't know where else to go." Loren awkwardly hugged Adriana who just stood there trying to stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of Leddie, this chapter and the next will probably move slowly. Don't know when 21 will be up but hopefully soon! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Adriana sat next to Mel who shifted uncomfortably. Nora gave her a glass of water, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal." Adriana faked a smile.

Mel looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"My, uh, my mom left when I was little. My dad isn't around 90% of the time; when he is we're fighting so…"

"So what you eat Roman Noodles?" Mel said. Loren shot her a look and kicked her foot.

"Basically yeah." Adriana said, "Thanks" she said as Nora placed the plate in front of her. They ate awkwardly, no one saying a word. Eddie tried not to look at Adriana that often. Mel kept glancing sideways at Adriana and Loren, well, Loren couldn't stop looking at Adriana with pity in her eyes.

"So Adriana, why'd you come here again?" Mel said breaking the silence but getting another kick from Loren.

"My dad was ignoring me, and I just… I needed him now more than ever and just sitting there with him saying nothing… I just needed to leave. You know when I miscarried he patted my shoulder and then left the hospital room."

"That's horrible," Loren said uncontrollably.

"Anyway I figured, I really have no friends left, so I came here, hoping I would get a break from all this…crap." she sighed.

"Well, that's why we invited you here." Nora said after a short pause. Once again there was silence; Adriana looked at Eddie then down at her plate.

"Well, I've got to go." Eddie said standing up.

Loren didn't protest; she walked him out the door, "I'm sorry. I invited her and…"

"Don't worry about it; your generosity is one of the many, many things I love about you." He said taking a step forward, he grabber her waist and pulled her forward to kiss her.

He pulled back, "Bye Loren Tate."

"Goodbye Eddie Duran." She kissed him once more then walked inside. Adriana was crying once again and Mel was awkwardly rubbing her back while Nora had her arm around her.

"What's going on?" Loren asked closing the door.

"She's been waiting for Eddie to leave." Mel said standing up. "I'll make some tea."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I have been so cruel to you for years. I just lost my baby that belonged to your boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend. Adriana," Loren said sitting with her, "I am furious with you but what's happened to you isn't fair. I can tell Cam really likes you; he may even love you. What you two have is special, and that baby would have been loved and cherished by two people that loved each other dearly. Though we have been horrible to each other, hell I broke your nose, I believe in new starts and I think you need one, and I think with that new start, we could be friends."

"That was lame." Adriana said laughing. Loren and Mel joined in the laughter and Nora just sat there confused. "I'm sorry." Adriana said.

"For what?"

"Everything. I guess losing my baby is just karma for being so horrible to you. I just feel so alone now more than ever. All I wanted is someone to love me. I thought I had that with Phil, but he stopped calling, he stopped talking to me. When I go to visit he says one word to me. Now I'm afraid that Cam is going to leave me."

"Oh honey that is not possible." Mel said brining over tea and cookies.

"You think so?" Adriana said.

"Sweetheart, not only did he leave someone for you; I can see it in his eyes that he loves you." Mel said.

"Really?"

"You can always tell how a guy is feeling by his eyes." Nora said.

"Besides, he told me you're the only person he could be his total self with." Loren smiled.

"That doesn't upset you?" Adriana said, drinking some tea.

Loren shrugged, "You can't help how you feel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Eddie was playing his piano when there was a knock at the door, "Loren!" he said.

"Hey Eddie." She said walking in.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Well, I finished fixing things with Adriana and it just made me think about you and how lucky I am to have you." she said kissing him.

"I love you too."

"So what are you working on?"

"Just messing around." He said sitting down.

Loren sat on his lap facing the piano and started playing, "You know, my dad used to play. I remember listening to him wishing I could move my fingers like his. When he left, I begged my mom to teach me. I remember it was so I could feel closer to him. And Adriana, she has a dad that's almost never around and never supports her or is even nice to her. Then I think of my dad and how I'd rather have him gone than treat me like…" she started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay" Eddie said tuning her around to hug her.

"I hate talking about him, but Adriana went on and on about her dad, and I didn't want to make it about me. And I needed someone to talk to and my Mom would just start talking about how much of a jerk he was and Mel would be talking about… something, Mel's pretty unpredictable. I wasn't even going to talk to you because you have Max. And Max is everything I ever wanted in a father. I wish he was my father."

"I don't that means we would be siblings."

"So not the time for jokes." She said.

"Sorry." he said kissing her head.

"Can…can I stay over?"

"Uh, sure… why?"

"Before we sleep together, I want to sleep together."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I have an overnight bag in the hallway. Just in case you said yes."

"How does your mom feel about this?"

"You don't want me to stay, I'm sorry I asked." Loren said getting up to leave.

"No, no no no!" he said reaching for her, "Trust me, I want you to stay so we can spend all night talking about your dad or my music or what ever you want. I just want to make sure you won't get in trouble for it."

'I hate being in high school."

"One month." he said kissing her forhead.

"One month," she sighed.

* * *

**Review please, 22 might be up tomorrow.**

**also I realized I messes up. In chapter 19 I said that it was 9 at night when I meant 6. Typo, sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Loren woke up the next morning in her own bed, much to her dismay. She would rather be waking up next to Eddie. She got dressed and went to have some breakfast.

"Morning." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Eddie said turning

Loren jumped, "What…why…why are you here? And why are you in an apron?"

Eddie looked down then back up, "Well, I felt bad about rejecting you so I woke up early to come over and make you breakfast then take you to school."

"So you're playing mom." Loren smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think that part through but, hey I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here!" he smiled.

"Thank you" she said kissing him, "By the way, you look quite sexy in that apron."

"Loren Tate, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Eddie said with a fake shocked look on his face.

"Oh absolutely." she said sitting down.

He placed the plate in front of her and he sat down to eat his breakfast. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you." Loren said taking a sip of water, "Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch here but, what's the real reason you're doing this?"

Eddie looked at Loren, "You said you wanted us to sleep together before we sleep together."

"Yeah…"

"And I just thought about our time in the bungalow. I was thinking you should experience the whole Eddie Duran. The cooking, cleaning, husband material Eddie, not just Eddie your pillow." He smiled.

Loren leaned up to kiss him. At first he was shocked but he had no objections. He picked her up and brought her over to the couch; she didn't reject that. She was on top this time, how that happened neither of them knew. She had her hands on his belt attempting to take it off. He had her shirt off in 3 seconds and kissed her neck; distracting her from his belt. She let out a soft moan as he moved down to her breasts.

Her doorbell rang and Mel walked in the door. "Hello-OH MY GOD!"

Loren rolled of Eddie and onto the floor. Eddie helped her up and she put on her shirt.

"Oh God, Lo, Eddie, I'm so sorry." Mel said turning to face them. "That's twice now!" she said angry with herself.

"Why are you here?" Loren said trying not to sound mean.

"You didn't answer my texts about a ride to school, but I can see you already have a ride." Mel said winking.

"Mel!" Loren said, embarrassed.

"I'm going to go now, have fun." Mel said rushing out the door. They could hear her laughing until her car pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Loren said turning to Eddie.

"It's fine. You have to get to school anyway." Eddie kissed her.

'_One month.' _She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie pulled up in front of Loren's school. He unbuckled and turned to her.

"Thank you for this morning." she said in a soft voice.

"Anytime, babe." He said kissing her.

"I wish I could stay." she said with her eyes closed.

"This week will be over soon."

"It better be."

"How about this. Friday, after school, you come over and spend all weekend at my place."

"All weekend?"

"Might as well. We'll have privacy, Mel can't interrupt us…" he said smiling.

"That sounds perfect." she smiled.

The warning bell rang, Loren kissed Eddie goodbye and got out of the car. He watched her walk into the school, wishing he could go with her, to spend the entire day together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren counted down the minutes until the final bell. She couldn't concentrate on school anymore; she just wanted it all to be over.

"So, going home to Eddie?" Mel said at Loren's locker after school.

"Why do you want to interrupt?" Loren smiled.

"Should have put a sock on the door."

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought I was in my house alone."

"Loren your house is my house. You should know this by now." she smiled, "Seriously you two were…"

"I think it's going to happen this weekend."

"What!"

"Well, he invited me to stay all weekend so we can grow closer and I think I want to this weekend."

"This is exciting!"

"Problem is will my mom handle it well?"

"Oh you know she won't. Just do it anyway."

"Who said I was going to let her stop me?"

"Loren, I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Loren walked outside to see Eddie leaning against his car across the street. People were taking pictures but he could care less. He grinned and waved. Loren said goodbye to Mel and walked up to him. He kissed her then helped her into the car.

"I can see the headlines now, 'Eddie Duran picked girlfriend up from school'" Loren laughed.

"In one month it won't matter."

"I don't think I can wait a month."

"Graduation will come sooner than you thi-"

"I didn't mean graduation." Loren said as Eddie pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Eddie said dryly.

"This weekend. I'm ready."

He turned his head slightly, "Are you sure?"

"So sure." Loren smiled.

"Well, than I can't wait till Friday."

"And it's only Tuesday."

"This week is going to be hell."

"Tell me about it." Loren said leaning back.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. They were in love and Loren couldn't wait to show him just how much she loved him.

* * *

**Review please. Don't know when 23 will be up.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Tuesday**

They arrived at Loren's empty house. She went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. She made turkey sandwiches for the both of them, they ate in silence. No doubt thinking about Friday.

Eddie looked at Loren, "Are you allergic to flowers?"

Loren smiled, "You don't have to go all out."

Eddie, "I want to; it's my first time with the women I love."

"It's my first time ever." She sighed putting her dish in the sink.

Eddie followed her, "What's wrong."

"What if I don't do it… right. What if I'm boring or not special enough…"

"Loren, stop. You are perfect and _it _will be perfect. Everything I do with you is special and it could NEVER be boring."

Loren looked up at him, "I feel like it's too, planned out."

"It'll be perfection."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know."

There was a pause and Loren gave him a look, "Eddie!" she said laughing.

"Oh I guess I love you too."

"I hate you." she said walking to her room.

"Angry sex is good sex!" he said following her.

"Make me angry and there will be no sex." she said turning around and walking backwards.

Eddie put his hands up; "I'll be good." he smiled.

**Wednesday**

Loren was in the car with Mel after school on her way to the mall.

"Mel, what if someone sees me?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll look for you, and buy it so it looks like you were helping _me _pick out lingerie."

"I thought we were just buying a cute bra!"

"Loren, you need to look sexy as hell in lingerie! I am not waiting till your bridal shower to get you some!"

"Why does it matter he's going to take it off anyway!"

Mel was silent, "Loren, do you realize what you just said."

"I know." Loren said smiling.

"Loren Tate is swiping her v-card!" Mel screamed.

"Mel!" Loren said looking around.

"The windows are closed relax! This is exciting, let's get you red; no black!"

"His favorite color is red."

"I thought it was green." Mel said.

"Oh my god! I know nothing about him, what am I thinking."

"Loren, shut up, you don't even know my favorite color."

Loren looked at Mel, "I'm so nervous."

"Of course you are! It's your first time! I know I will be nervous when Ia- Adam and I do it."

"You were going to say Ian!" Loren said turning.

"Just don't even okay."

"Mel do you like Ian?"

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT!" Loren screamed.

"Shut up, I think its cause Adam's leaving for New York."

"No you two have something!"

"A creepy something, he's always texting me."

"He likes you!"

"But Adam…"

"You have been dating Adam for 2 years; it's time for someone new if you want."

Mel looked at Loren, "Can we please change the subject."

"Fine, Eddie just answered me that his favorite color's red."

"Red lingerie it is!"

**Thursday**

"Loren there is lingerie in your room! I know you wanted to go on the pill but that was for Cam and you two were dating for months! You and Eddie have been together for a week!'

"I love him mom!"

"It's only been a week!"

Loren took the box, "What I do with my body is my business."

"I created that body! I spent 9 months making sure that body was perfect! That body came out of a small hole! I have a say in this!"

"Mom, relax! I'm 18!"

"I just…it's been a week!" Nora said sitting down.

"It's been 2 weeks" Loren said inching forward.

"Oh so much better!"

"Mom what's the real problem? Are you afraid I'm going to get pregnant? He's not going to leave me after we…"

Nora looked at Loren, "You're growing up to fast!"

Loren smiled, "Could have just said that mom."

"And why do you have to wear that, why can't you just wear a nice bra?"

"Mel-"

"Say no more." Nora said laughing. "Just be careful, use a condom. Do you need me to show you how to put one on?"

"No!" Loren said getting up to go to her room.

"Are you sure I have a banana, and I have condoms in my bedside table!"

"Save them for Max!"

**Friday**

Today was the day; Loren got up for school and put on her make up nicely. She put on her best outfit and headed out the door. Mel was in the driveway with a 'good luck' poster on the side.

"Mel!" Loren smiled.

"Well, I thought you would need support."

"I'm surprised you don't have on that says, 'Don't mess up.'"

"It's in the trunk." Mel said smiling.

Loren got in and they went to school on the way Mel put on the radio and they heard _Mars _playing on the radio. They screamed and Loren called her mom.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S MY BABY!" Nora said over the phone.

"You owe me for the REST of your life!" Mel said trying to drive safely while celebrate.

"Eddie's on the other line," she switched it to Eddie, "Are you listening?"

"Yeah! My girlfriend's on the radio!"

"I'm on the radio!" Loren said flailing her arms. The song ended and Mel called the station to play it again.

"Congrats, Loren." Eddie said.

"Couldn't have done it without you." she said.

"And me!" Mel said next to her.

"And Mel." Loren smiled.

"It was all you Loren, she you later. I'll pick you up."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." he hung up.

_Mars _played again on the radio and the girls blared it and jammed along.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The day dragged on; Loren couldn't sit still. The whole school looked at her different after hearing her song on the radio. It distracted them from Adriana's news. Adriana, hugged Loren once she got to school; they were friends now, much to Loren's and Mel's surprise.

It was last period, 10 minutes till Loren got to see Eddie. She was nervous and excited and at this point she could care less about her math skills. She shook her leg; 9 minutes. Why couldn't class be over already? 8 minutes, _'End already!' _Loren thought.

"Lo, relax." Mel whispered

"I can't! I just want to see him." she whispered back.

"Ms. Tate, just because your song was on the radio does not mean you are now above the rules!" her teacher, Mr. Borton said.

"Sorry, Mr. Borton." she said smiling. She looked up, 5 minutes, _'Come on you stupid clock!' _She couldn't take it anymore.

Her phone vibrated, Mel texted her, **'Does your mom know about this weekend?'**

'**Yeah and she's not happy about it.'**

'**Oh well, it's Eddie Duran!'**

Loren smiled, and looked at the clock, 2 minutes. She started to put things in her back pack and saw that her mom put a box of condoms in there.

She giggled, "Ms. Tate would you like to share-" her teacher started but was interrupted by the bell. Loren sprang out of class and to her locker to put her books away.

Mel stood behind her, "Ready?"

"So ready!" she smiled. They walked out together and Eddie was again standing against his car but was right in front of the school. She practically ran to him. "Hi."

"Hi." he said kissing her.

"Hi." Mel said standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hey Mel."

"I'm going to make this quick: hurt her I cut off you very special boy part, understand?"

He smiled, "Understood."

She smiled, "Good, now don't be silly, wrap your willy" she walked away to her car.

Loren stood there with her mouth open then they busted out laughing. "Let's go." she said getting in the car.

He got in, "Now Loren, no sex until all your homework is done."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too." She smiled and looked at Eddie who looked at her back. Their eyes were full of love, they kissed passionately, he pulled back, "Okay let's go straight home." he said taking a deep breath.

"Feel free to drive fast." she winked.

* * *

**Review please. Chapter 24 won't be up tonight. If I don't have a lot of homework I might be able to write tomorrow. No promises though- Tori.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They arrived at Eddie's apartment laughing. When they got to the front doors of his building they walked in holding hands with suspicious grins on their face.

"Hi Jeffery" Loren said waving.

"Ms. Tate, Mr. Duran." The elevator man said nodding.

He let them in the elevator, "Have a nice day." he said.

"Thank you, you too." Eddie said.

As soon as the doors shut Eddie pressed Loren up against the doors. Her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips seemed to melt together in a never ending kiss. He pulled back for air then went back for more. Her fingers were in his hair and that moment seemed to last for a minute. The doors opened and they fell backwards. Loren's hands broke Eddie's fall when his head went to hit the concrete. They let out a grunt then started laughing.

"Why are we such dorks?" Loren said walking to his door.

He pulled out his keys to unlock it, "Because we're too sexy?"

"What?" She smiled.

"I was trying to be funny."

"Don't quit your day job." She kissed him.

He opened the door and threw their bags inside. As he turned to face her, she locked lips with him. They walked through the door together and went to the couch. She pushed him down onto the couch and he smiled at her. She climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately.

He pulled back for air, "I love you so much right now."

She laughed seductively, "Should we move upsta-" before she finished he picked her up. She was wrapped into him, they were kissing deeply, time was flying around them and they could care less.

He opened his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He was on top ad they inched back until they reached the top of the bed. Her shirt was off in and instant. This time she had no problems with his belt.

She took off her shorts as he took off his shirt and shorts. He looked at her, "What?" she said.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled, grabbed his neck and pulled their lips together. While kissing her Eddie reached over to his night stand. His hand moved around the table until he broke away. She was kissing his neck, making him moan, as he was looking the drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for… condoms. I don't have any. DAMNIT!" He said rolling off.

Loren smiled, "My mom put a box of condoms in my backpack this morning…"

"Have I mentioned how MUCH I love your mom?" He smiled.

They ran downstairs and Loren dumped out her backpack. She found the box, and bent over to pick it up. "Got 'em!" she said. Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Loren said, her stomach growling again.

"Go put on a shirt; I'll order food." He said picking up his phone.

"But we were… and I really wanted to…"

"Good thing comes to those who wait." He said grabbing her waist and kissing her.

"Can we stay dressed like this though? I find it comforting."

"I have no objections, but I will need to put on pants to open the door." he smiled.

"I'll be waiting" Loren said waving the box of condoms and walking to the door.

"That is not fair!" he yelled after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie took off his shirt and pants after paying for the food. He walked upstairs to his room and found Loren lying in the bed.

"Hi," she said in the soft voice that he loves so much.

"I got the food." He handed her the food as he climbed in bed. She started to eat faster than he liked, "Slow down." he laughed.

"Sorry, nerves." she said taking a sip of her soda.

He kissed her cheek and moved closer, "You know this is perfect too."

"What do you mean?"

"Just sitting here, in bed, with you and with the TV on."

"The TV is off." she laughed.

He got the remote and turned it on, "Ah, Spongebob." he smiled.

Loren laughed, "When I was a kid, and I got sick, my mom would let me sleep on the couch and watch cartoons all day. My favorite thing to watch; Spongebob."

"My mom, uh, my mom did the same thing." He looked at her.

"You don't talk about her much." Loren said turning her body.

"It hurts to. I mean, usually happy memories, it's not that hard to talk about but then it reminds me that I won't be able to make any more memories." He looked down then back up at Loren, "She would have loved you, you know."

"I bet I would have loved her." she smiled.

He put the garbage on the floor next to them and laid back; Loren laid on her stomach and looked at Eddie.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you look right now." Eddie said, "That way the lights hitting you, the way your hair is laying on your face; just breathtaking."

She grinned from ear to ear, "Back at cha beautiful."

He laughed and looked at the ceiling, she rest her head on his chest and looked up at him, "You know what's really amazing about us?"

"Mmmm" she hummed and looked at him.

He looked down, "What's amazing is that, every moment we have, no matter when or where; every moment is perfect."

Loren smiled and closed her eyes, Eddie looked at the clock. Some how it was already 8 at night. He looked back at Loren who was asleep. She looked so peaceful; he pulled the blanket to cover her completely, he hoped she didn't get cold. He shifted down more to get comfortable. He put an arm around her and one behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, playing the day over in his head. Sex or no sex, this was one of the best days he has ever had; because of Loren. She made everything special; she made everything perfect. He could already she himself marrying her, having kids with her, singing songs until they're old, together. She was his everything, and he couldn't wait to make the relationship more special.

* * *

**Review please- Don't know when 25 will be up. I'm probably going to have A LOT of work tomorrow.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They woke up to the sunrise; Eddie was on his left side, Loren on her right, and they were holding hands. She woke up first, making the moment burn into her memory so, that when she is old and grey, this is the moment that she remembers like its yesterday. He stirred; she closed her eyes not wanting to be the first one up. He opened his and saw her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful in the morning; he just looked at her, saving the moment. He thought of the moments before they got together and how much of a fool he was not to see the wonderful girl right under his nose. None of that mattered because he had her now. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, she said moving closer.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer; she rolled over to her other side. They seemed to be one, he put his face on hers; they were cuddling.

After 20 minutes, Loren rolled on her back and Eddie went to kiss her. She put a hand over her mouth, "No, I have really bad morning breath."

He chuckled, "Fine, I'm taking a shower. Wanna join me?"

Loren got up and walked in the bathroom, confused Eddie followed her. When he walked in her bra and underwear were on the floor.

"Um, Loren?"

"What, you invited me..." she said. He took off his underwear and she ripped open the curtain.

The Eddie breathed out, she was beautiful inside and out. Loren, seeing _him _for the first time, smiled. She looked at his face; she saw his hesitation and started to become insecure. Her sexy stance now turned into her looking around.

"Well?" she said nervously, about to close the curtain.

"Well, I just realized how SEXY my girlfriend is." he smiled walking to her. He got right in the shower, pushing her against the wall. She did not bother closing the curtain.

The water ran down their bodies and they got closer, he ran his hands all over her body. He felt her breasts against his chest and it made him want her more.

"It's a good thing I brushed my teeth." Loren laughed.

"Bedroom?" he said kissing her neck.

"Yes, please." she panted.

She shut off the water with her foot, he walked until they got to the bed and he put her down. He got the condoms and put one on.

"You sure."

"Oh yeah." she said.

"And Mel's not going to…"

"Eddie!" she whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in bed, looking at the ceiling, smiling. For once, she wasn't analyzing what just happened; it was the best time of her life. Eddie brought up breakfast not much later. He walked in slowly not knowing how Loren was going to feel. She saw him, smiled and sat up immediately.

"Hi." she said.

"How, uh, how are you feeling."

She grinned, "I feel so good."

"Really?" He smiled, sitting down.

"It was amazing." She kissed him. "Not candles and roses romantic like I thought it would be, but it was still… perfect. Good job."

He laughed, "Good job?"

"Yeah, slow then fast. It was nice." she said, blushing slightly.

"Good job to you too." He shook his head giving her pancakes.

She started eating, Eddie put on the TV. He looked at her, she really did look happy. It was perfect, probably the best sex he had ever had.

"I love you." he said.

Loren looked at him with a mouth full of pancakes, "I love you too" she mumbled.

He laughed, _'She's perfect.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was noon and Loren was ready to do it again. She did some homework while Eddie wrote songs. She would hum along to the sound of his piano and it made him smile.

"Do you have any meetings this weekend?" Loren asked Eddie.

"No, I cleared my schedule to 'write songs'"

"Why the quotations."

"Because with you around I doubt I'll be writing." He said, walking over to kiss her. Just one simple peck and she wanted him. She couldn't take it anymore. When he went back to the piano, she went upstairs. She dug into her bag and pulled out the red lingerie that Mel helped her buy. She put it on and looked in the mirror, and she looked damn good. She walked downstairs and saw Eddie playing the piano still.

"Oh, Eddie." she said leaning up against the wall.

"Yea-" he turned around but stopped when he saw Loren. He was speechless, just like she had wanted.

She motioned him forward with her finger and without hesitation, he followed. She walked backwards up the stairs teasing him. She climbed on the bed backwards and he climbed on top of her. She pulled down his underwear and he pulled off her outfit. She handed him the condom and he put it on immediately.

He started slowly, like he had the first time. She held onto his face as he went at a slow pace and as he went faster and faster she had to hold onto the headboard above the bed. She moaned for him to go faster and he happily obliged.

When she got on top she was slow, getting used to the position, she leaned in to kiss him and he finished the job making her hold back a scream. When she was about to climax, his name escaped her mouth.

She rolled off to lay down, "Thanks." she panted.

He laughed, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Review please.**

**And I love how you guys are SO into the story but please be patient. I am a 16 year old, junior in high school, taking Advanced Placement classes; I get A LOT of work, so I may not be able to update everyday.**

**Thanks for understanding- Tori.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Do you really have to go?" Eddie asked Loren in the doorway of his house. It was Sunday after noon, they had spent the entire weekend in bed and Loren, much to her dismay, had school tomorrow and needed to get work done.

"3 weeks Eddie, then I'm all yours." She kissed him. She walked downstairs alone; Eddie said there was a car for her. She wished he would drive her home, especially since they just slept together. Loren looked at the car then behind her at the building hoping he would come running out. She looked down and got in the car. There was no driver.

'_Great, this just gets better and bet-' _he thoughts were interrupted when Eddie got in the car.

"Sorry, I forgot the keys." He started the car.

"What are you-"

"Did you really think after the weekend we had together I wouldn't drive you home? I told you, I'm not going anywhere; I would do anything for you.

Loren smiled, "I love you."

"Back at cha beautiful." he winked. Loren shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie walked her to the door, Loren stood with her back against it with her hand on the doorknob.

"So…" she said.

"Alright see ya." he said patting her arm then leaving. Loren looked dumbfounded, she couldn't process what just happened; her mouth hung open in shock. Eddie came back with a smile and him face and holding back a laugh.

"I hate you!" she said smacking his arm.

"Ow!" he laughed.

Loren stood with her hands on her hips Eddie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Her arms went around his neck and they went into a passionate goodbye kiss. Max opened the door in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

"Oh, hi. Uh, just getting the newspaper." he said picking up the news paper off the stoop.

Loren and Eddie started laughing and shook their head. They kissed goodbye one more time and she went inside. She leaned against the door and bit her lip. This weekend was the best weekend she had ever had. She wished she could spend the day with Eddie everyday. There was a knock at the door, she opened it up hoping to see it was Eddie, but it was Mel.

"I couldn't wait to come over!"

"How did you even know I was home?"

"No, Loren, I did not follow Eddie's car." she said "No but seriously the paparazzi are all over you like white on rice; if one of you sneezes it's online."

"That's…unsettling." Loren said walking to her room.

"Tell me!" Mel said, so loud that Nora came running out in her robe.

"Loren, you're home! Tell me everything!" She said.

"Might want to get dressed first, mom."

"Don't start without me!" Nora said running into her room. Loren smiled and she sat on her bed with Mel waiting for Nora to come in.

"Alright, I have food cooking, tea brewing, and Max is gone. Tell me; how was it?"

To make them wait Loren walked to the kitchen, Nora and Mel on her heels the entire time. She sat at the kitchen table and took her shoes off.

"Damn it Loren stop torturing us!" Mel said sitting down.

Loren laughed, "On Friday, we were going to but I got hungry so he made me eat food. We sat in bed, eating watching TV as if we were living together and it felt so right. We spent the rest of the night talking, just talking until we fell asleep. The next morning was when it happened and it was magical. Like time had stopped for those moments-"

"Wait, 'those moments'?" Nora said.

"Yes mom, it happened more than once, I owe you condoms."

"Dear Lord." Nor said getting up to get tea.

Mel leaned in and whispered, "And the lingerie?"

"Well the first time started in the shower, but the second time the lingerie really helped. Then I didn't need any help." Loren winked.

Melissa smiled and covered her mouth, "My little girl's all grown up!"

"Try being her mother!" Nora yelled from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie sat in his dad's apartment waiting for him to show up. He looked at a picture of his mom, "Oh mom, you would have LOVED Loren. She's kind and sweet and down to Earth. She's everything I want and need. I wish you could have met her."

"Me too." Max said walking in.

"Hey pop." Eddie said hugging him.

"What's up son?"

"I just needed to talk about this weekend."

"Please tell me you don't want to dump her."

"Did you not just listen to what I just said?"

"All I heard was 'I wish you could have met her.' Anyway, what do you ant to talk about?"

"This weekend! It was so…perfect!"

"Really? Well, I should have guessed, I haven't seen you this happy since your album dropped and went to #4 on Itunes."

"Dad, she's perfect. This weekend made us closer."

"I still think you two are moving too fast."

"But when we're together it feels like we've been together for years, not weeks. Dad, I really love her."

"I know, I can see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_It was late; Loren was sitting on her bench under her window. It was a perfect starry night. She had written a few songs, and she already missed Eddie. She strummed her guitar and hummed along to a new melody. There was a knock on her window; she jumped. Eddie's face appeared._

_She opened the window, "What the hell Eddie!"_

"_Sorry, I was trying to be romantic." He said handing her flowers._

_She anger faded, "You're perfect."_

"_Nah, I'm just a good guy. Everything about you however is perfect." he kissed her deeply. She pulled him through the window and onto the bed. He took of his clothes and she took off hers. He kissed her neck-_

Loren woke up sad. Why did that have to be a dream? She looked at the clock, '9:30' it read. She called Eddie.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey."

"Hey babe."

"I miss you. It's weird sleeping in my bed alone."

"I know, I feel the same way."

"I wish you could be here."

"I could"

"My mom would freak."

"Don't you want to take a risk?"

Loren pursed her lips, "Come to my bedroom window."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2o minutes later Eddie came through the window and climbed onto the bed. He kissed her and got under the blankets with her. She cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Perfect." she said.

"I know where I'll be at night for a long time."

"Where?"

"Here of course."

"Oh right, that would make sense." they laughed.

"You know, when you graduate, you should move in."

"Yeah, okay, like you want to live with me."

"I'm here aren't I?"

She sat up, "You're serious?"

"Deadly so."

She kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"LOREN ELIZABETH TATE!" Nora yelled.

Loren jumped up; she looked around, "What?"

Nora motioned to the clock and Loren saw that it was 8:00; she was an hour late for school.

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm." Loren said getting up. She looked down and saw that Eddie was gone.

"Hurry up, and get to school."

"Are you driving me?" Loren called from the bathroom.

"No, I have job interviews, Loren we talked about this."

"But my car died mom! You were supposed to have someone look at it." Loren said coming out, fully dressed; she sat down to put on her make-up.

"I can take her." Max said walking in.

"No you don't have to-" Nora started.

"I want to," he smiled and whispered in Nora's ear, "One way or another, she's going to be my daughter."

Nora blushed, and walked out, "Uh, just tell me when you're ready." Max said, holding back a giggle; he loved making Nora blush.

Loren smiled and looked at him suspiciously, "Okay, thanks."

He winked and walked out, Nora was making herself tea, "Don't even think about it." she said.

He put his hands up, "What!" he smiled.

"Don't try to scare me," she turned, "and don't look at me like that; you know that's what you were about to do!"

"How did-"

"I am a single mother; eyes in the back of my head." she kissed him.

"Uh-uh" he said turning her around after she started to walk away. He held her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her head spin every time.

"Eh-hem" Loren cleared her throat.

"Oh, ready?" Max said pulling away.

"Yeah, but uh, you can finish up here; I'll just wait in the car." she smiled at her mom.

"Well that was awkward," Nora said when Loren left the room.

"I better get going." he said kissing her.

"Thanks again."

"You can thank me later."

Nora giggled, "I really hope you're sense of humor didn't get passed onto Eddie."

"Why? I'm hilarious."

"And very… seductive and perverted."

"All the more reasons to love me." He said walking out. He climbed into the car and saw Loren texting Eddie.

"Thanks, again, Max." she said leaning back and he pulled away.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

'**Where did you go?' **she texted Eddie.

There was a moment of silence before Max said, "Loren, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Does me being with your mom freak you out?"

"No, why would it?"

"Well, because you and Eddie…"

"Oh… Well, I guess it's strange and awkward but Eddie and I being together shouldn't stop you two and vice versa."

"How are things between you and Eddie?"

"Better than ever, you and my mom?"

"Wonderful."

"Is this car ride awkward for you too Max?"

"Very." They laughed.

"Well we should get used to it because either way our situations turn out, you're going to be my dad." she smiled.

"What?"

"Well, if you and my mom get married or Eddie and I do…"

"No I meant, you would think of me as your dad?"

"Max, you're as close to a father as I will ever get."

"What happened with him anyway?" Max knew the answer but he wanted to hear Loren's side of the story to get closer to her.

"Well, he left when I was little. I barely remember him, actually. I remember mostly good things about him, others are just argument he and my mom had. I haven't heard from him since."

"Not even-"

"Not even my birthday or Christmas or when my grandma, his mother, died."

"Loren, I'm sorry if I..."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I mean, it's nothing I usually talk about but nothing to get upset over. He means nothing to me. I'll call you dad before I call him dad."

Max pulled up to the school, "Here we are."

"Thanks again Max." she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Have fun." he said as she got out of the car. Once he saw that she was in the school he pulled away.

Loren walked to her locker when the bell rang. People poured out of the classroom and Mel came running up to her.

"Where have you been?"

"I over slept."

"Too much time with Eddie?" she laughed.

"Actually he came over and spent the night."

"Ugh, I want a boyfriend like him."

"Um, Adam."

"Well, actually that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh no."

"He's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I told him about Ian."

"Oh Mel…"

"The weirdest part is that, I don't care that he's mad."

"So what you want to dump him?"

"He's leaving right after graduation for New York, Lo. I think I've wanted to do this for a while."

"Just make sure, you don't do this because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"What?"

"Don't dump Adam because you don't want the heartbreak when he leaves; and don't go running to Ian cause you don't want to be alone."

"Why can't you let me be a mess?"

"Because I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie walked into his apartment, still groggy. He had gotten up so fast when he heard his dad and Nora come into the house. He looked at his phone and saw he had a message from Loren.

'**Where did you go?'**

He smiled, **'Snuck out, fell asleep in my car, just got home.'**

He laid down on the couch and tried to fall asleep but Jake kept calling him, "What" Eddie answered.

"Good morning sunshine." Jake said.

"Sorry, what's up?" Eddie said sitting up.

"Elizabeth Harper wants an interview with you and Loren."

"When?"

"Tonight; live"

"I'll call Loren."

"Hurry, the want an answer as soon as possible. Hey how are the songs coming?"

"Fine." Eddie hung up.

Loren texted him, **'Thanks for sleeping over : )'**

He dialed her number, "Hey" he said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Elizabeth Harper wants to do a live interview with us tonight."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Loren are you in class?"

"Yep."

"The teacher made you answer?"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Okay, bye." He could hear her eyes roll. He laughed as he hung up and started cleaning his bedroom. An hour later Loren called him back.

"Oh my God stop calling me." He said putting his pillow down.

"Shut up, when's the interview?" she smiled.

"8, my place."

"I'll be there at 5."

"Maybe we could have some pre-show fun?"

"How about after-show?"

"As long as we have fun." Eddie said. "Did your teacher make you put me on speaker?"

"Thank God no. I get enough people trying to be my best friend because of all the attention. They heard that everyone would be all over me."

"Poor little famous girl."

"Shut up." she said smiling.

"Listen I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about it?"

"The you moving in with me after graduation thing."

"Oh, that?"

"You hate the idea."

"No, I love the idea, I just don't know how my mom will take it."

"And?" he said hearing the hesitation in her voice.

"And it makes me think we're moving too fast."

"I don't think so."

"Not now, but if we move in together too fast, we start arguing which leads to periods of bitter anger which leads to break ups which lead to-"

"LOREN!" he laughed, "Calm down. It was just a thought; I love sleeping next to you and waking up next to you in the morning. That's all I want."

He heard the bell ring in the background and Loren sighed, "We'll continue this later."

"'Kay, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Review please. Don't expect 28 anytime soon- school...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Loren walked up to her house and opened the door. It was 4 o'clock in the after noon. Her mom was sitting with Max on the couch.

"I'm home," she said closing the door.

"How was school?" Max asked turning down the TV.

"Mind-numbing. How was you day?" she asked.

"Boring." He smiled.

Loren sat in the chair in the living room, "Eddie and I have a live interview at his place tonight at 8."

"That's exciting," Nora said sitting up.

"It's the last thing I want to do right now." she said leaning back.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

Loren looked at Max, unsure if she wanted to talk about it in front of him but she couldn't keep anything from her mom, "Eddie wants to talk about me possibly moving in with him."

"What… no!" Nora said putting her coffee down.

"Excuse me?"

"You're only 18, and only been dating, what, 3 weeks?"

"I was never planning on doing it anytime soon."

"I don't understand why you two are moving so fast." Max said.

Loren, enraged with her mother for talking down to her as if she was a child, got up and walked to her room. She started sorting through her closet for an outfit. 20 minutes later, Nora knocked on the door and came in.

"I'm sorry Loren, but you asked-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I needed my mom to talk to me like a friend not like I'm twelve."

"Well Loren I am your mother, not your friend."

"But I'm 18, and in a very serious relationship. You're the only one I trust with advice when it comes to this. Mel would tell me to move in and never leave the house. I didn't expect you to shut me down so quickly without hearing what I have to say first. And Max? 'I don't understand why you two are moving so fast' I didn't want his input."

"Loren he was only trying to help as was I. I'm sorry if we didn't tell you what you wanted to hear."

"That's not why I told you! I wanted advice; not to be put down so… hurtfully! You treat me like I can't do anything; like I'm an idiot!"

"Loren, you know I don't think that."

"Really? Because for the last few months everything I have made a decision on you shut down faster than the speed of light."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to protect you."

"Please, stop saying it's your 'momma bear' instincts and that you're not ready to watch me to grow up. You've used that excuse enough, the truth is you just never trust me; I don't think you ever have."

"Loren, you shouldn't talk to her that way. She's your mother; she only wants what's best." Max said defending Nora.

"Yes, thank you Max for your input." Loren said in an angry tone.

"Loren Elizabeth watch your tone."

"OF ALL TIMES TO NEED MY MOM THIS IS THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! If you did you would have heard me say that I didn't think it was a good idea and that I wanted to wait a few months after graduation to even _consider_ the idea. But you were to busy jumping down my throat to listen." Loren picked up her bag and walked out of the house. The car Eddie called to pick her up was waiting outside. She saw her mom and Max in the doorway, watching her leave. Loren knew that she could be a brat about things sometimes, but this just got under her skin and made her angrier than anything else in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knocked on Eddie's door three times and shivered. She had left her coat at home and she was in desperate need of a hot shower, "Eddie!" she said knocking again.

After a few minutes he opened the door to see Loren shivering and obviously upset. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her inside and on the couch. They sat like this for 20 minutes, in silence; she didn't cry she just sat there until she stopped shivering.

"Can I take a shower?" she said standing up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just really want to shower."

"Go right ahead, can I join you?" he winked.

She didn't even smirk when she said, "Sure, why not."

He knew that that was a sign that something bad went on. He heard the shower turn on and he sat in the bathroom, "Loren, what happened."

"I needed to talk to my mom about your offer, and she just… shot it down. She didn't even let me explain or see how I felt about it. She flat out said no. It felt like she was making me feel like a child. Then Max said we were moving too fast, and it just sent me off so I had to get up and walk away."

"My dad was there?"

"Yeah, sorry I just didn't want to be rude and tell him to leave, but ugh! Then she came walking in saying that she's my mom and not my friend and how she shouldn't tell me what I want to hear. I felt like she was treating me like an idiot and I just had to leave."

Eddie undressed and got in the shower, "Look, they are just trying to look out for us."

"I know but the way she expresses it just…"

"I know my dad does it too." he kissed her on the cheek and turned to face the water. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. He turned, looked down at her and kissed her deeply. Loren let go and let herself have 'fun' before her interview.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, I'm Loren." she said shaking hands with Elizabeth Harper.

"I know, thank you for doing the interview." Harper said.

"Thank you for making an interview with me." Loren said in her normal, girl-next-door self. Eddie shook Elizabeth's hand while holding back a laugh at Loren.

They sat on the piano, "You're cute." he said.

"Was I bad?"

"No, you just seemed so down to earth."

"Is that a good thing?"

He let out a soft giggle, "Very good."

"We're ready for you two now." Elizabeth said taking her seat.

A camera started blinking read and Loren heard the camera man say, "3...2...1..."

"Elizabeth Harper here with Hollywood's hottest new couple, Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. Or as the fans are calling them 'Leddie'"

"Leddie? That's adorable." Loren said uncontrollably; she had forgotten they hadn't gone full public with their relationship.

"So it's true, you two are a couple?"

"I though it was obvious." Eddie said smiling.

"So, Loren, what's it like to go from a high school girl to singer-songwriter- Eddie Duran's girlfriend?"

"Well, being Eddie's girlfriend is very nice, but going from 6th period Chemistry to the studio makes it all surreal and knowing that just a few weeks ago I was writing alone in my room make it even weirder."

"Has it been a tough adjustment?"

"At times; sometimes it's hard to know who true friends are, but I have my mom and my _best _friend, Melissa Sanders, to help me through it."

"Melissa, she's the one who entered you in Eddie's competition?"

"Yes, I hated singing in front of anything-"

"Besides my poster." Eddie smiled and Loren blushed.

"Yeah," she grinned and blushed, "But she recorded me singing sent it in. This is all because of her,really. Eddie helped, too I guess."

"Eddie, has your life changed any?"

"Yes, Loren changed my life-in a good way. She kind of brought me back to my roots; reminded me why I started writing in the first place. She's helped me write new songs."

"Sounds like you two have the perfect romance."

"I think we do." Eddie said, Loren smiled.

"So Leddie is there love in the air?"

Loren and Eddie looked at each other, smiled and said, "Yep."

"And wedding bells?"

"We have a _while _for that!" Loren said as they all laughed.

"Well, sadly I am being told 10 minutes is all we get. Thank you both so much for being on the show!"

"Thank you for having us!" Loren said. With that, the blinking light went off and the 3 stood up.

They all shook hands, "Thanks again." Harper said.

"Bye," Loren said. When everyone cleared out and their food was heated up Loren sat down, exhausted. "It's…only…Monday!"

"We need to talk"

"About…?"

"Do you want to move in or not?"

"Not right now. Maybe a few weeks after graduation. I'm not ready for that step Eddie."

"Okay."

"You're not mad?"

"Loren, I love you, and I just want you to be happy and comfortable."

"3 weeks."

"3 weeks."

* * *

**Don't know when 29 will be up. I think I'm only writing like 5 more chapters before it ends... big surprises are coming soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Mel, I'm not ready!"

"But it's Eddie Duran!"

"He's more than just that you know."

"Loren we have 3 weeks until we are done with this chapter of our lives. I just want you to take everything and run with it."

"Mel, the offer will stand after graduation!"

Mel leaned against the lockers, "Adam and I broke up."

"What?"

"We decided that we were growing apart and have been since he found out about NYU. It's probably for the best."

"I'm sorry…Mel." Loren said light headed.

"You okay Lo?"

"Yeah, I had some questionable yogurt for breakfast."

"Loren… you're not...?"

"No, I'm on the pill."

"It's not 100% effectible, did he… wrap his willy."

"I don't know, we were… in the shower."

"Hot."

"Mel, I can't be…"

"Call your mom. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the longest 3 minutes of her life, Nora was pacing, Loren was crying, Mel was keeping the time.

"This can't be happening. We were so careful."

"Are you sure he wore a condom." Nora said.

"99% sure."

"Loren!"

"I'm sorry mom!"

"Don't be sorry, this was an accident."

"Was I an accident? Tell the truth."

Nora looked down at Loren, "Yes."

Loren busted to tears, not out of sadness or happiness just out of frustration. There was a minute left and Loren had never seen Mel so quiet.

"My life is gone, over, finished."

_DING_

Her heart stopped he stood up and looked at the little white stick that sealed her fate forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie was rushing out of his house, Loren's message running through his mind.

"_Eddie I… I really need you right now. We have a problem and I really just… need you. Please, hurry here."_

She sounded so scared and so worried. Worried himself, he flung the door open and instead of getting in the elevator he rand down the stairs and into his car. He pulled off so quickly he almost made two cars collide.

What could be the big issue? _'Maybe her dad came back. But what would that have to do with me? Think we hung out yesterday, the interview. Maybe they are trashing her? If they're trashing her I swear I will ruin everyone in this town.' _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rang the doorbell until someone opened the door, "Loren, Loren!" he called.

Nora answered the door, when he saw her worried face he ran past her and straight to Loren's room. She was sitting on her bed and looked to be in shock as Mel held her.

"Loren!" he ran to her, "Loren, babe, what's wrong? What happened?"

In a low, hoarse voice, she managed to say, "I'm pregnant."

He practically fainted, conflicted with feelings. He was happy and angry and upset all at once, "Well…what…how?"

"You didn't wrap your-"

"I swear to God Mel, if you say willy I will punch you." Loren said getting up.

"Oh my God," Eddie said standing up.

"What were you thinking?" Loren screamed.

"I guess I got caught up in the moment and forgot-"

"FORGOT! My life is _OVER _Eddie! I'm pregnant! How could you do this! I trusted you!" She walked out of her room and into the living room. Eddie just sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Loren, sweaty, home pregnancy tests aren't always right."

"Mom, don't give me false hope please."

"You have to make a doctor's appointment anyway. I'll call the-"

"Mom, I'm pregnant; I think it's about time I start to act like an adult."

Eddie walked out, obviously holding back tears, "Loren…"

"Not now Eddie." Loren said getting her phone.

"Just tell me you don't hate me."

"Honestly, Eddie, I can't say that." She dialed the phone.

"Doctor Roger's office." The receptionist said.

"I'd like to make an appointment."

"Name?"

"Loren Tate."

"Reason for the appointment."

"I think I'm pregnant," she said hesitantly.

"How's Saturday at noon?"

"Perfect, thank you." She hung up, and tried to find her breath. Her head was swimming and so many emotions were going through her mind.

"Loren?" Eddie said reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me." Loren said.

"Loren…" Nora said.

"This is his fault!" Loren said, "Why didn't you put on a condom! How could you be so careless? Oh I know you probably thought, 'who cares, this chick gets pregnant I can just leave and not worry about it' just like everyone else."

"How can you say that?" Eddie yelled back, "I hate this too! I do not want to be a dad yet! After everything we have been through you think I would leave you _now? _I am not-"

"No, go ahead finish what you were going to say." Loren said.

Eddie just stood there, "Loren..."

"FINISH WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!"

"I am not your father."**  
**

Loren's mouth hung open, Mel stared Eddie down. Loren eyes started to water, "Get out" she said as a tear fell down her face.

"No, Loren I…"

"You meant what you said, Eddie. Now please, I don't want to see you right now; leave." she turned and walked back to her room; Mel followed. Loren crawled onto her bed and let herself sob.

Eddie heard her cries and wiped away tears himself. He walked out with his head down; Nora placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him and "I'm sorry" look.

"I don't know how to tell my dad, Nora."

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I… I'm sorry Nora," he said walking out.

'_This cannot be happening.' _he thought.

* * *

**Review please. Not 100% in love with the chapter, I will continue it though tonight was the finale. I think this will have like 10 more chapters. Every time I go to end this story something else pops into my head and I add more and more to it.**

**To the reviewer names alec: I LOVED that poem or the lyrics that you posted; they were beautiful.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Today was Friday and Loren wanted nothing more but to stay home.

"Mom, please!"

"You stayed home and sat in your room for the past 2 days, you have 2 weeks left till graduation. Suck it up!"

Loren knew her mom was right; she just didn't want to say it. She got in her car and started driving; hasn't talked to Eddie in 3 days. He calls and sends her text messages asking if she's okay but all she does is send one word back; **'fine.'**

She honestly didn't know if she was mad at Eddie or just mad. She blames him but blames herself at the same time. Mel and Nora said that she needs to talk to him, but what he said wouldn't escape her mind.

'_I am not your father.' _she still couldn't believe he said that-thought that. Yes, she made him say it but… _'Am I wrong for being mad at him?' _she thought, _'He didn't put on a condom but I should have noticed; made him put one on. Besides, is this really that horrible? I mean, I love Eddie and he loves me. Even if I am…pregnant, it's not like it was a one night stand. But I don't want to be a mom! Eddie and I just started dating and we can't do anything without the paparazzi noticing. If I'm pregnant they'll have a field day with it! _'Loren Tate- a teenage mom!' _I can't stand the thought of my mom having to see that. She would be mortified. Eddie's name will be ruined! The label will probably drop us, we'll have to start all over, Eddie and I will fight because we were forced to get married young, even if we do get married and I just can't stand it!'_

She heard a honk behind her when she realized she was in the middle of the school parking lot. She pulled into the first spot available and put her head on the steering wheel. _'This can't be happening' _she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie stared at the spot on the bed next to him where Loren should be. He can't stand that she is so mad at him. He's mad at himself; he's mad that he forgot the condom. _'How could I forget? Now the love of my life can't stand to talk to me, she's going to shun me out and face this alone….No I won't let that happen, she needs to know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.'_

He took his phone off the night stand and dialed her number and, to no surprise, she didn't answer.

"Hey this is Loren Tate leave a message." her voicemail said.

"Hey, Loren, it's me, it's Eddie," He took a deep breath, "I just called to ask if you were coming over later like you always do on Fridays. Loren I need to know that we can get past this and that we're going to be okay. If you come over later with a weekend bag like you always do, I'll know that we're going to be alright. Loren I don't want you to do this alone, I _**love**_you so much; please don't shut me-" The voicemail cut him off. The ball was in her court, if she didn't show up he didn't know what he'd do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren was eating lunch when her phone went off; "Ugh" she said when she saw it was him.

"You aren't even going to see what he has to say?" Mel said taking a sip of water.

"Mel he did this to me!"

"You could have made sure he did by asking. It takes 2 to tango Loren. And by tango I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Loren said looking at her phone. "He left a message."

"Listen to it." Mel said handing her the phone.

"No, Mel I don't-"

"Loren Elizabeth Tate, take this phone, listen to the message because you are being a straight up bitch by not letting him talk. Now listen to it!"

Loren was shocked by Mel's words, "You've never talked to me like that before."

"Because I've never needed to. Now-" she said shoving the phone at Loren.

Loren took it and listened to the message, _'Hey, Loren, it's me, it's Eddie. I just called to ask if you were coming over later like you always do on Fridays. Loren I need to know that we can get past this and that we're going to be okay. If you come over later with a weekend bag like you always do, I'll know that we're going to be alright. Loren I don't want you to do this alone, I love you so much; please don't shut me-'_

Her eyes started to water as she handed Mel the phone to listen to the message. She heard the message again as Mel listened to it, she didn't know what to think.

"What are you going to do?" Mel said placing the phone on the table.

"I can't believe he's giving me an ultimatum."

"Because you need to be given one! Lo, I love you, but this boy doesn't know what's going on with you _two _because you refuse to talk to him because you want the place the blame. Hell, you would probably blame Chloe for this if you could. Actually think about this Loren, because if you shut him out you will regret it." Mel finished as the bell rang.

Loren sat there and put her head in her hands, she didn't know what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie sat and tapped his pencil on his piano. It was 2:00 in the after noon; she just got out of school. She should be here any minute. He played but couldn't stop staring at the door.

"Knock…knock…knock!" he whispered. It's been 20 minutes.

"She's not coming." He said to himself. "No, there's got to be traffic." He stood up and started pacing, he couldn't take this anymore. He took a sip of water and stared at the door.

"It is 3:00, where is she!" he said. He paced and paced until finally he couldn't anymore. He grabbed his keys and opened the door.

As he looked up he saw Loren standing there with a bag in her hand and a sad look on her face. He breathed out a sigh of relief and scooped her up into his arms, never wanting to let go.

"You're here, thank God, you're here." he said.

She didn't say anything, she just softly hugged him, still unsure of how she felt, "I didn't know if I should knock or go home."

"I'm glad I opened the door then." he said as she smiled.

"I'm still mad at you." she said.

Eddie pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, "Then I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." He kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let this kiss happen.

* * *

**Review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Loren put her bag on the chair and sat on the couch, "We need to talk," she said.

Eddie swallowed, "Okay."

"I'm not mad at you anymore; it was an accident. I'm just angry; I don't know what to do.

"I'm mad, too. I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Don't blame yourself, and I'm so sorry that I did. I was _horrible _to you-"

"No, you had a right to be, _I got you pregnant_."

"It takes two to tango." She smiled.

"Call it even?" He smiled.

"Sure." she kissed him.

"So we're okay?"

"We are perfect." She leaned back, the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"So, what are we going to do about the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Adoption; abortion?"

"No! I want the baby," she said placing a hand on her stomach, "It's not like you were some random booty call. I love you, and I will love this baby. We can be a family." She smiled and looked back up at him, "Oh God you don't want this baby!"

"No, I want it! I wish we were older and married but I want him."

Loren breathed, "Him?" she smiled.

"Yeah, him as in Max. Or we could do her as in Katie…"

"I like Katie but Max? I would have thought you would want him to be named Eddie."

"Why what names would you want?"

"Well I love the name Katie Marie, or Isabella, but for a boy… I like Joseph Ryan."

"We have 9 months to decide that…"

"Fine, but if you think it's going to be Max your seriously mistaken."

"Well Joseph Duran sounds weird."

Loren laughed, "How did your dad take the news?"

"Well…" he started to explain to Loren.

_Eddie walked into Max's apartment, "Hey pop."_

_"Hey, Eddie. What's going on?"_

"_I have something to tell you," he said sitting down._

"_What happened?"_

_"Over the weekend Loren and I… and we-I- forgot to put on a… and now…"_

"_Eddie?" Max said stiffening._

"_Loren's pregnant."_

_Max stood up and covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't think, "What happens now." Max said._

"_Well, Loren's pissed but I'm 90% sure we're going to keep it."_

_Max smiled, "As much as I would want you to be older; I love you and I love Loren, this child is a blessing and I can't wait to spoil it."_

"_That's it; no lecture?"_

"_Eddie I could lecture you for hours for you too being so careless and stupid but it would be no use. My lecture is not going to fix this; you know you messed up."_

"_So you are mad."_

"_Furious."_

"_Because I'm ruing my career or-"_

"_Because Loren is only 18 and you're only 22. I would've expected this in 8 or 10 years; after you've been married for a long time."_

"_I don't think we would have waited that long."_

_"Regardless, this is a problem Eddie. You're going to be a father."_

"_And you, a grandfather." Eddie smiled._

_Max couldn't contain a smile as he poured a glass of scotch and handed it to Eddie, "Congrats anyway." he said before he finished his drink in one sip. Eddie didn't even wait for his dad to finish talking before he gulfed down the drink._

"So he's mad but he's not mad…" Loren said.

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They laid in bed holding hands, "You know I was happy when you told me you were pregnant." He smiled.

"You were?"

"Yeah, because I knew I was about to start a family with the women that I am in love with. Our baby will be the most perfect, talented, gorgeous little baby in the world."

"I was thinking that too. Once I calmed down, I thought about it and starting a family with you… it just seems that it was-"

"Right?"

"Yeah."

"Loren, I think you are the women I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

Loren smiled and took a deep breath, "Yes."

Eddie was confused, "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

Eddie grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

He hovered on top of her and kissed her deeply, "Wait," he said pulling away, "Is this just because-"

"No, I love you and I always hate sleeping in a bed without you beside me."

"It feels empty, doesn't it?"

"So empty." she giggled. He kissed her once more before cuddled up next to her as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow, the day of her doctor's appointment, scared Loren; little did she know, that appointment was going to change how she saw her relationship with Eddie.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Lol, hope you like 32 will be up tomorrow most likely. Review please- Tori.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Good morning Miss Tate," The doctor said walking in the room.

"Morning Doctor Met, this is my boyfriend Eddie." The two shook hands.

"What can I do for you today Loren?"

"Well, I think I'm pregnant."

"Did you take a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes; it was positive."

"Have you been late for your period?"

"Uh, it's not due until next week."

"Okay, well since you aren't late we are going to have you give us a urine sample."

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Home pregnancy tests aren't always correct. Don't get me wrong, most of the time they are dead on, but let's hope its wrong this time. Now, Loren have you been feeling sick in the morning?"

"No, just a little dizzy."

The doctor nodded and wrote down, "Is Eddie the father?"

"Yes." Eddie said.

"And did you forget a condom? Did it break or…"

"I forgot it." Without a word the doctor walked out and called for the nurse to bring Loren a cup.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked out of the blue.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want or need anything?"

Loren laughed, "I'm fine. The flowers you got me were more than necessary." Loren laughed, remembering this morning.

_Loren walked downstairs in hysteria, "Eddie?" she had woken up and Eddie wasn't there. The apartment was empty and her appointment was in an hour. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number but he didn't answer. She pulled on her coat when the door opened and Eddie walked in with a dozen roses, coffee and bagels._

"_There you are!"_

"_I wanted to get you breakfast." He smiled._

"_And the flowers?"_

"_Do you hate them? I can get you different ones if you want." He said, eyes widening._

"_No they're fine, they're just unexpected. Why did you get them?"_

_"Well, I went to the store; I always got my girlfriend flowers when I went out. All women should get flowers. Plus I thought you deserved them after the week you had."_

_She smiled and kissed him, "I love you."_

"_Whoa, don't suffocate me." He laughed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Loren came back in after giving the doctor her urine sample, "Alright?" Eddie asked standing up.

"Will you relax, I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"Well I just want to make sure you're happy and taken good care of. I did this after all."

"_We _did this. And I am perfectly happy as long as you are here."

"I'll always be here; my girl needs me."

Loren thought of the fraise 'my girl.' She remembered how much it bothered her whenever Cam used it and how much she _hated _to be described as a possession. When Eddie said it, though, it sounded perfect. She didn't sound like a possession, but it sounded like a fraise of love and endearment.

The doctor walked in not too long after that, "We got the results."

"And?" Eddie was holding his breath.

"You're not pregnant."

"Did I lose it?" Loren said starting to panic.

"Well, I would have to take a closer look to be sure-"

"Do it." Loren said.

"Loren are you sure?" Eddie asked rubbing her back.

"I want to know if I had a miscarriage."

"Okay, put your legs in the stirrups." The doctor said; Eddie held Loren's hand.

After a thorough examination the doctor told Loren she could put her legs down, "Well, I don't see any indication of pregnancy. I believe that it was a false positive."

"Thank God." Eddie breathed. He shook the doctor's hand and the doctor left. Loren put on her pants and walked out without a word.

"Loren?" Eddie asked as they approached the car.

Loren came out of her daze, "I'm okay." They got in the car.

"Loren, please, be honest." Eddie said looking at her.

"I know I said I didn't want to be a mom yet, but I liked the idea of having a family with you. I pictured a little girl running around with curls…and I'm upset that I'm not going to have a child yet."

"Yet," Eddie turned, "Loren we have years before we start a family. I promise after we get married, we can have all the children you want."

"You see us getting married?"

"You haven't?" He smirked.

"I have; it's just nice to hear you say it." She smiled at him, still holding his hand.

They drove away and Loren closed her eyes; she pictured herself in a white dress walking down the isle to meet Eddie and to get married. She had always thought about it but never pictured it in her mind. If today told her anything it was that she and Eddie were meant to be together for the rest of their lives no matter what comes in their way.

"Go to my house." Loren said.

"Why?"

"So I can tell my mom and so I can start moving into your place."

"Really?" he grinned.

"I don't want to spend a moment away from you; I want to move in now."

"What about school?"

"I can drive my car from your place. I only have 2 weeks left."

Loren had never seen Eddie drive faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, Max," Loren started as she had Max and Nora sitting on the couch, "I'm not pregnant; it was a false positive."

Nora and Max breathed, "Thank you God." Nora said.

"Also Eddie and I are moving in together."

Max and Nora froze, eyes wide, "What?" Nora said.

"We're moving in together." Eddie said putting and arm around Loren.

"Already?" Nora said, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's been a month." Max said.

"A month, and 5 days." Eddie and Loren said.

Nora put her hands up, "I give up; do what you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loren said.

"You're 18, you're in love and what I say isn't going to change your mind so I might as well drink my wine as I try to slowly accept that my daughter is moving out." Nora said pouring a glass.

Max giggled, "I'm with Nora. You two are going to do what you want so have fun."

Eddie and Loren looked at each other and smiled. They went to her room to pack up most of her clothes and necessities.

"Should we bring this?" Eddie said pulling out Loren's old Eddie Duran poster from the drawer.

"Oh of course! I'm his biggest fan! We're going to get married one day."

"Oh well in that case," Eddie crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it away.

After an hour Eddie packed Loren's clothes into his trunk and Loren said goodbye to Max and Nora.

"Ready?" Eddie said.

"Let's go." Loren said, "Eddie?"

"Yeah," he said pulling away.

"I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

**Sorry it wan't up yesterday, something came up. Review please.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Time before graduation: 1 week and 3 days.**

Loren had finished unloading all her things. She loved the fact that she gets to sleep next to Eddie every night.

"Well it's official, we're living together!" Loren said smiling.

"Not yet," Eddie handed Loren a key, "Now it's official."

"I already have a key." she looked at him, confused.

"This is a special key, look on the back."

Loren turned the key over and rand her thumb over the engraving, _'For the women I am going to spend the rest of my life with: A key to our house and my heart.'_

Loren swallowed the lump in her throat and started to tear up, "Stupid period emotions."

"Nah, you're cute when you're like this. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Do you love my snoring?"

"No, but that's what my Ipod is for."

There was a ring in the kitchen, "Oh I forgot about dinner!" she ran to the kitchen.

"I love the homemade meals." Eddie said sitting down at the set table.

"Good," Loren smiled, placing a plate in front of him.

She sat down and they started eating and talking about their concert in a couple days.

"Are you excited?" Eddie said.

"Absolutely! I love the fact I get to perform with my boyfriend."

"We use the 'L' word a lot don't we?"

"I don't know how else to describe it!"

**Time before graduation: 1 week and 1 day.**

Loren was pacing back and forth backstage in her dressing room; it was easy to say she was nervous. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in" she said.

Eddie walked in and gave her a smile, "Nervous?"

"Is it obvious?" she smiled.

"You are going to be awesome." he said holding her hands.

"Remember when I ran offstage during the competition?"

"Yeah…"

"I always think about what you said to me, but instead of thinking about writing in my room I imagine singing to you while you play the piano."

Eddie kissed her, "Me too" he whispered.

He sat down and Loren sat in his lap, still freaking out. He rubbed her back as they waiting for someone to call on stage.

"You know, when I found out you were love-to-love-you I felt like I had to meet you."

Loren turned her head, "Really?"

"Yeah! Those lyrics were so moving, and when I heard you sing them on the demo I knew you had to be in the competition."

"So basically it was love at first tweet?"

Eddie laughed, "Exactly."

"That's…sad" she laughed.

Jake knocked and walked in the door, "Ready?"

Eddie and Loren stood up and walked toward the stage holding hands. When Loren walked out onto the stage she saw her mom and Mel in the crowd. She smiled and Eddie squeezed her hand, she looked up and smiled at him. He went to the piano and she went to the microphone.

"What's up guys!" he said.

"You ready to party?" Loren yelled. Mel, who was next to Ian, screamed with the rest of the crowd and Eddie and Loren started their duet.

"Does this feeling ever go away?" Nora asked Max.

"Which feeling?"

"Proud. Every time Loren steps out on stage I feel so happy and proud for her." Nora looked at Max.

"No, I still feel proud." Max said leaning down to kiss Nora, "By the way, since Loren's moved out, does that mean I get to move in?" he said in her hear.

Nora giggled, "Took you long enough to ask."

**Time before graduation: 5 days.**

Loren stumbled downstairs, "I hate Mondays."

"Eddie handed her a cup of tea, "It's you're last Monday of high school; be excited!"

"Easy for you to say, you had tutors as teachers."

"So?"

"So you didn't have to get up at 5:30 in the morning to deal with people!"

"I thought you were a people person?"

"Not at 6 in the morning I'm not."

"Want me to drive you to school?" Eddie said handing her some food.

"If you want, Mel said Ian's giving her a ride."

"What's going on with them anyway?"

"Mel refuses to talk about it." Loren said shaking her head.

20 minutes later, they were downstairs in the lobby, heading to the car. They walked outside for the paparazzi to shove cameras in their faces and bright lights in their eyes. Eddie squeezed Loren's hand and pulled her to the car.

"Loren! How do you like living with Eddie?" One yelled.

"Does Eddie snore?"

"Are you two sexually active?"

"Do you regret moving in?"

The questions made Loren laugh as Eddie helped her into the car. When Eddie got in her pulled off immediately and Loren busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the questions! As if I were going to answer them or if anyone cared about the answer!"

"Well there is one question I want answered."

Loren turned her head, "Which one?"

"How do you like living with me?"

"I hate it. You snore to much." she smiled.

"No seriously, do you feel like we moved to fast?"

"No, it feels right."

**Time before graduation: 1 day.**

Loren walked into their house after school, "Honey I'm home!"

"Happy anniversary" Eddie said coming out with a plate of brownies.

"What?"

"Today is our 2 month anniversary"

"Are you sure?" Loren said eating a brownie.

"Yeah, well, give or take a few days. I don't remember the exact day."

"Good cause nor do I." Loren said brushing her hands on her pants.

"Do you know what people do on their anniversaries?" Eddie said moving closer.

Loren put her hands around his neck, "I do and my period ended a couple days ago..." she said as she pulled off his shirt. Eddie picked her up and brought her upstairs; a trail of clothes behind them.

**GRADUATION DAY: Saturday, June 20, 2012**

Loren walked up to Mel in the sea red robes, "I can't believe it Mel, we're graduating!"

"I know, just yesterday we met in Mr. Nocks' 6th grade classroom because I liked you're 8-'s styled skirt!"

"Mel, promise me no matter where you go, you won't ever stop talking to me!" Loren started to cry.

Mel, seeing Loren's tears, fought hers, "Loren, I will be the creepy girl in the ally trying to sneak into your concert!"

"I bet this is a different type of stage for you." Adriana said waling up behind them.

"Uh, yeah it is," Loren laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." They stood there awkwardly for a moment until a teacher told them to get in order.

The music started playing and the students walked out one by one to the bleachers. Loren looked into the stands and saw Eddie, Max, Nora and Ian with cameras; not to mention a couple paparazzi people.

"How are you feeling Nora?" Max said in her ear.

"My baby's all grown up." Nora said crying. Max giggled and put his arm around her and Nora hugged him tight.

She waved and sat in her seat. As the principle, teachers, and the valedictorian made speeches Loren was making faces at Eddie, who was making them back. She couldn't wait to go to New York with him after graduation.

"Now for the diplomas!" the principle said, starting to read off the names.

After a few minutes he called, "Adriana Masters!" Loren screamed and hollered and so did Nora.

Minutes later, "Melissa Sanders!" Loren started to cry and Mel strutted across the stage. Ian, in the stands, screamed.

Then came the moment Loren waited for her entire life, "Loren Tate!" She walked across the stage toward what she worked very hard for. She could hear everyone screaming for her and the many flashed from the many paparazzi members hidden around the stage. She shook hands with the principle and stood toward everyone, taking a deep breath.

After everyone got their diplomas, Loren stood next to Mel. They held hands as the principle congratulated them.

"I love you Loren."

"Love you too Mel." She said as the entire graduating class threw up their hats.

* * *

**Sorry I had a wedding this weekend. Don't know what the week will be like; I'll probably get a lot of school work. Expect the next chapter on friday.**

**Review please- Tori.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Loren got her diploma and started to walk toward her family. Nora couldn't help herself and she ran over to Loren. The hugged tightly, Nora crying into her high school graduate of a daughter.

"I'm so proud of you!" Nora said, hugging tighter.

"Couldn't have done it without you mom, I love you so much." Loren started to cry even harder, the reality of her life finally hitting her. She was all grown up; moving in with her boyfriend, graduating high school; she was no longer the little girl that would run around her house.

"Nora, you're suffocating her…" Max said, slowly prying them apart.

"Sorry…sorry." Nora said as Eddie hugged her, winking at Loren.

Max hugged Loren tightly as well, "Congrats kiddo."

"Thanks Max, I love you, you know." Loren said.

Max paused to choke back tears, "I love you, too, Loren."

Eddie butted in afterwards, "Congratulations Loren." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm kind of sad it's over. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yes, but now you're an adult who gets to spend the rest of their life doing what she loves."

"Making music."

"No, me." Eddie whispered.

Loren hit his arm, "Shut up!" she smiled.

Mel came running up two minutes later, "Hello Tate, and Durans."

"Hey Mel, congrats!" Eddie said hugging her and then Max doing the same.

Nora started crying again as she hugged Mel tightly. Lisa and Gus hugged Loren, Gus was fine but Lisa's hug felt cold and awkward.

"What are you guys doing now?" Max asked Gus.

"We are going home." Lisa answered.

"Well, why don't you guys come with us to my club? I have a whole table set up; it's a feast."

Gus and Lisa nodded at each other and Mel, without her parent's consent, screamed, "Yes!"

Everyone laughed and got into their cars while heading to Max's club. Mel and Loren got in the car with Eddie.

"So, Mel, are you coming to New York with Eddie and me?" Loren asked as they started moving.

"Gus said it was okay, Lisa has an issue with it, of course."

"She wouldn't be Lisa if she encouraged it."

"I'm going, though, all my stuff is packed. Lisa is going to have to drag me off the plane if she doesn't want me to go," They laughed, "Hey Eddie is, uh, is Ian going?"

"He's already there, for what I have no idea. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mel…" Eddie said giving her a look in the rear-view mirror.

"I…kind of like him."

"I KNEW IT!" Loren screamed and Melissa smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat around the table, eating their lunch. Loren took a minute to look around. Next to her was her mom, then Max and the head of the table, then Gus and Lisa, them Mel and Eddie at the other end. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, Lisa, Gus, Nora and Max telling stories about Loren, Eddie and Mel's childhoods.

20 minutes later, Mel's phone went off, she stared at the phone, dumfounded.

"Who is it?" Gus asked.

"I think its Phil," she said answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey little sis." Phil said.

"Hey, Phil, how are you doing?"

"I'm good; I called to say congrats on graduating."

"Wow, thanks Phil, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, tell Loren I said congrats."

"I will. You know I miss you."

"Of course you do," They laughed, "I gotta go, love you Mel."

Mel paused, "Love you too Phil."

He hung up the phone and Mel started to tear up. As much as she and Phil used to fight, she missed him terribly. Loren gave her friend a hug while putting her head on Mel's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone went home not too soon after. Everyone had to get their bags to bring to the airport; they were leaving sooner than they thought.

"Are you excited?" Eddie asked walking in the door.

"I'm almost as excited as I was when I moved in."

"So are you even planning on singing with me or…?"

"Well I guess I could sing one song with you." Loren smiled.

"Oh, you 'guess' you could do that." Eddie said leaning forward, kissing her.

* * *

**Review please!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35- The Epilogue

The concert went better than expected. Loren was cheered and begged for an encore, she sang two original songs that no one had heard before, not even Eddie. She walked off stage and into her dressing room. She looked in the mirror and saw her future. She was going to be everything she ever wanted to be, she was going to be with the man of her dreams, and nothing was going to stand in her way anymore. Eddie came in not to long after that and hugged her from behind, looking in the mirror with her.

"I told you, you were going to be huge."

"Couldn't have done it without you…or Mel." she smiled.

Kelly and Jake walked in with smiled on their faces, "Loren that was amazing. People are screaming your name wanting more! The label wants an album ASAP."

"What?"

"As soon as possible."

"No, people are screaming my name?" Loren smiled.

"And waiting for your autograph."

Loren left the arena to a herd of screaming fans shoving a paper at her to sign.

"Get used to it sweetheart." Eddie said, kissing her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**A YEAR LATER**

Loren walked into MK club at the end of her first world tour. Eddie left before the last show because he had to come home; she did not know why he had to come home but it made her nervous. Her last show was tonight at the club and she couldn't wait to sit back and relax. Her life skyrocketed after the New York show. She released an album 3 weeks later and announced a tour the week after that. And every night after that she was either on a plane or a bus on tour with Kelly, Jake and Eddie. She missed her mom, and couldn't wait to see her again; it was one of the many things that got her through the long night. Nora and Max, now living together, only came to a few shows, Nora and Max had to work and it was too expensive to visit.

Touring with Eddie was everything Loren had dreamed it would be. He was backstage with her every night and sang on stage with her. It was a fairy tale came true, all she wanted was to see Nora, Max and of course Mel who was now happily dating Ian, and the two were sharing an apartment off campus from UCLA where Mel was going to school while doing her internship with that famous director.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LOREN TATE!" she head Max scream.

She smiled and turned around, "Hey Max!" she ran and gave him a hug and squeezed him until he couldn't breath.

"Hey kiddo."

"Loren!" Nora said running in, Nora practically ripped Loren from Max and hugged Loren as tight as she could.

"Hi Mom! I've missed you so much! It's so nice to see you again!"

"I've missed you too sweetheart."

"LOREN! MY BABY GIRL!" Mel said running, tripping, then running again.

"MEL!" Loren said tearing up.

"And suddenly I don't matter." Nora said laughing.

"Oh my god, Loren I've missed you!"

"I miss you too."

"I kind of regret entering you in the contest now; I never get to see you!"

"Thanks again for that! You're the reason why my dreams came true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Loren took the stage for the last time in her tour.

"How you guys doing tonight!" she yelled into the microphone for the thousandth time. She smiled as the crowd screamed her name repeatedly.

"Aright, this is the last night of my tour and I just want to thank all that made my dreams come true. Number one my mom who taught me that I could do anything I wanted. Number two my _best_ friend Melissa Sanders-"

"WHOO" Mel screamed from the crowd.

Loren laughed, "Mel entered me in Eddie's concert and if she hadn't I'd be studying to be a lawyer in college." the crows booed. "And I want to thank Max Duran who, when I needed it most, gave me the best advice to succeed; hey Max, you should write a book." Max laughed and winked at Loren, "I also want to thank my manager Kelly and Jake Madson for guiding me through the stress and helped me succeed. I want to thank you, the fans, for showing me nonstop support. Lastly I want to thank my boyfriend, and the love of my life, Eddie Duran."

The crowd roared and screamed, "Leddie! Leddie! Leddie!"

"I want to thank Eddie because she showed me unconditional love when I had a mental breakdown from stress and missing my family and for holding my hand and making sure I never lost who I was," She turned to Eddie who was standing in-between the curtains next to the stage, "I love you Eddie!"

"Love you too Loren!" he yelled back. The crowed awed and Loren started her concert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later Loren ended her concert, "Thank you all so much for supporting me and loving me through all the bad times. You guys are the reason why I am here and the reason I keep going! Goodnight LA!"

"Not so fast Miss Tate." Eddie said strolling out with a microphone; Loren was confused.

The crowd cheered, "There is something I need to say," he said.

"Loren I love you with all my heart and soul, we have been dating for 1 year, 1 month, 3 weeks and 5 days," Eddie got down on one knee and the crowd got louder, Loren covered her mouth and started crying, "Loren Elizabeth Tate, will you please marry me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" she jumped as Eddie put the ring on her. He stood up and they kissed deeply forgetting where they were despite the thousands of teenage girls screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**6 months later**

Loren looked next to her to see Mel in a beautiful pink bridesmaid dress, "You look fantastic," Loren said.

"I know," Mel, said, "But Lo, seriously you look like something out of a fairytale."

Loren looked in the mirror and smiled, she did look amazing.

"Ready?" Max asked, walking into the room.

Loren nodded and looked up at Max, "Thanks for doing this, Max"

"Please, I am about to walk you down the isle so you can marry my son, call me dad."

"I have no issues with that."

They walked down a long hallway until they reached the double doors leading into the church. Mel had just walked down the isle and it was Loren's turn.

She held onto Max's arm tightly, "Nervous?" he asked.

"I haven't been this nervous since I sang in Eddie's contest."

"Well, just think, in 30 minutes, you'll be married to Eddie."

She smiled and looked up at Max, "I love you… dad."

"Love you too sweetheart." He replied, tears rolling down his face.

It was time; the music started to play and the double doors opened widely for Loren to walk through.

Everyone stood up and gasped at Loren's beauty. She walked slowly, afraid of tripping. She looked up and saw Mel and her mom standing next to each other, crying their eyes out, which made Loren start to cry. Thank God for waterproof make-up. She saw Ian standing next to Eddie, but Ian was looking at Mel; no surprise there. Her eyes finally lay on Eddie's, he was crying. She smiled at him and he smiled back. This was the moment they both were waiting for, for a long time. They reached the top and Max kissed Eddie on the cheek, Eddie took Loren's hands, "You look breath-taking" he said.

"You don't look so bad your self, Duran." they smiled and turned to the minister.

After what felt like a lifetime, it was time to exchange the rings. Ian handed Eddie the rings and he gave one to Loren.

"Loren repeat after me." The minister said. "I Loren."

"I Loren."

"Take thee Eddie"

"Take thee Eddie"

"To be my lawful wedded husband."

"To be my lawful wedded husband."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"Now Eddie,"

"I Eddie, take the Loren to be my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Eddie did not want to waste time; everyone laughed.

"Did you practice that son?" the minister smiled.

"Yep."

"Alright, well, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Loren and Eddie kissed deeply and sealed their fate. They were so happy they didn't want the moment to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Year Later**

"Mom? Dad? You guys home?" Loren called as she and Eddie entered her house.

"Hey!" Max said rounding the corner and hugging them. Not long after Nora did the same. Mel and Ian, now married, came an hour later. They all sat down to dinner and Loren had some big news.

"How was your tour?" Nora asked as soon as they all sat down.

"Not so fast, we have something we have to say." Loren said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Max said, noticing the look between Eddie and Loren.

"Oh God are you two… divorcing?" Mel said, covering her mouth.

"No… I'M PREGNANT!" Loren screamed, and smiled along with Eddie.

Nora almost fell out of her seat with excitement. There were hugs and kisses all around as they celebrated.

"Boy or Girl?" Mel asked.

"We don't know, and we won't know until the baby comes." Eddie said.

"Do you have names?" Ian asked.

"Katie for a girl," Loren said as Max grinned, "And I liked Jacob for a boy."

"You could always go with Tyler." Ian joked.

Eddie smiled, "Or Chloe…"

Loren just looked at Eddie, "Don't even…" she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9 Months later**

"GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!" Loren screamed as she was pushing.

"Loren, honey your doing great," Nora said, trying to calm her down.

"MEL PUT THAT DAMN CAMERA DOWN!" she screamed.

"No way, this is too entertaining." Mel laughed.

Max laughed, "You're almost done Loren."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry sweetheart." Eddie said.

"YOU BETTER DAMN BE SORRY!"

"One more push Mrs. Duran." the doctor said.

The next thing Loren heard was crying, "It's a girl!" Eddie smiled, "It's a beautiful baby girl." Loren smiled and put her head back in relief of the pain.

"Here she is," the nurse said handing the baby to Loren.

"Hi baby girl," she smiled and looked at Nora, then Max, then Mel, then Eddie, "Hi Katie. Welcome to the world baby girl."

* * *

**That's it, hope you liked the story :) This is my last chapter sadly :( And I won't be writing another one. Thank you for all the support- Tori :)**


End file.
